


The Chemicals between us

by Laurazepam88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Conspiracy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurazepam88/pseuds/Laurazepam88
Summary: The recall sets in motion a chain of events that throws allies and enemies alike together. The world once again on the brink of global catastrophe, the key to tipping the scales of victory and peace, defeat and ruin lies in the hands of one who wants to watch the world burn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction ive ever properly worked on. It may well show. I do apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes! Ive been wanting to share this for awhile now so to whoever may read this i hope you enjoy it. If you do please consider leaving a comment/feedback or to discuss some Meihem!

 The numbers on the digital clock screen turned to 03:00 am. The watchpoint was silent save the few still functioning Domiciliary bots quietly moving through the corridors and the screech of some local wildlife far off in the distant. The world was dark and still and peaceful. No sane person would be awake at this hour.

 She didn't feel sane.

 It was that dream again. The suffocating nightmare that woke her up most nights thrashing and tearing off covers before finally leaving her huddled in a ball, dampened with cold sweat and whimpering. Mei’s breathing had finally slowed enough to a steady rhythm. Slowly and tentatively she sat up brushing her tousled hair out of her face. She wiped away the tears with her palms and took a deep breath. The only light in her small room came from the soft blue glow of Snowball the Droid silently charging nearby.

 She had been in Gibraltar for 2 months, part of a skeleton crew in a forgotten watchpoint for a forgotten organization. She certainly had concerns of coming here, she still did. The Petras act made any overwatch activity illegal and its participants prosecuted. Mei was struggling to come to terms with her malfunctioned cryostasis and now had ten years of change in the world to catch up on. Seven months ago Winstons message had woken up the eco point, waking Mei up to a world that had abandoned and moved on without her. She threw herself into her work, there was years of data and information stored in the various ecopoints around the world. Not strictly working within Overwatch but still having to get permission from the UN to access the sites, this was made even more complicated by the fact she was declared dead. She had to work, if she stopped she would think, then dwell, then sink into despair. She had no family left, her sister had grieved and moved on with her life. Her mother had passed away whilst Mei slept and her own father no longer recognized her and murmured that his little Xiǎoxuě was gone as he rocked back and forth in his room in the nursing home.

 So she had worked and travelled, occasionally checking in with Winston who urged her to always let him know where she was. She had put this down to guilt on his part as head of science in Overwatch. She had never confronted her feelings on blame. She buried them, donning her well known cheerful optimistic persona, and worked. It wasn't until her friend Dr Angela Ziegler had called her, telling her to look at a recent article in the news from Greece. A former Overwatch agent had been found murdered at their family home. Further research showed they were not the only former agents killed. She had angrilly called Winston demanding answers, now realizing why he needed to know where she was. She and other agents were potentially marked people. For all Mei knew she was walking around with a target painted on her. It was a long and an emotional call, Mei also learning that Commander Morrison and Captain Amari were both alive and moving against Talon.

 Mei didn't want to be involved in a war. She joined Overwatch for scientific purposes, to better the world and preserve it for future generations. Now being an unassuming climatologist for Overwatch had potentially put a mark on her head. Now she was urged to go to Gibraltar where past agents answering the call could work against a terrorist organization and the looming threat of a second crisis brewing in Russia. New recruits had even been silently brought in based on merit and skill. The Mech fighter Hana song, newly recovered from injuries sustained whilst single handedly fighting omnics. Lúcio Correia dos Santos, a freedom fighter, revolutionary leader and musician. Aleksandra Zaryanova, Sergeant within the Russian defence forces and former Athlete. Brigitte Lindholm had come with Reinhardt and was a highly skilled armourer. Fareeha Amari had also travelled to Gibraltar and had stayed despite a heated argument with her Mother. Even two Omnics Zenyatta and Bastion had joined their ranks. All fighters, all skilled combatants. Mei was no soldier. She could barely call herself a fighter. She was a scientist and she felt useless here, cut off from the eco points and only so much data to work from.

Still, at least she was safe here. Wasn't she?

 She looked at the clock, 03:55. It had taken her nearly an hour to settle after her nightmare. A few more hours and she would be in the morning briefing. She moved her hand along her bedside table feeling for the small lamp and turned it on, squinting slightly at the sudden light. She put on her glasses and picked up her tablet, absentmindedly scrolling through the latest news, a headline caught her eye of the two criminal Junkers who had apparently blown up a corporate building in Sydney, their whereabouts now unknown. She gave a soft ‘hmph!’ They had travelled the globe near as much as she had. How on earth had they not been apprehended yet?

 _‘How long before ‘you’ are apprehended?_ ’ Her mind asked. She ignored the question and continued to scroll through headlines...An interview with LumeriCo CEO Guillermo Portero… Speculation on Dva’s ‘supposed’ dismissal from duty...Lucio’s cancelled tour...Tensions in Russia, a climbing death toll…murders….

Mei sighed. She was still emotionally charged and worrying news would not help her relax. She shivered slightly and pulled her cover back over herself, settling back into bed and began playing a silly game on the tablet. It wasn't long before she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

  Jack Morrison walked into the 07:00 morning briefing and looked around the room. Winston was talking to Fareeha who stifled a yawn. To her left Lucio, Hana and Lena avidly spoke about a race around the watchpoint. Jack noted to maybe nip that in the bud before someone breaks their neck. Next to them was Mei, sitting quietly holding her tea in both hands, smiling politely when Angela sat down beside her. Torbjorn was sitting back in his chair, both hands folded on his stomach as he dozed, grumbling a curse as McCree used his prosthetic to light his match for his cigar then proceeded to put both feet up in from of him. Zarya gave him a distasteful look from across the table.

 _‘This isn't enough’_ He thought to himself. A team of barely twenty people with very limited resources operating under the radar against a large, well funded, terrorist organization. And things were only getting worse. He cleared his throat and the chatter died down, eyes turning to him.

  ‘Good morning, as you know those not here are currently on assignment and will be due back soon. We are still pursuing leads in Iraq, Western Africa and Russia, however we need new intelligence before assigning any agents to the field there. I won't have anyone going in blind whilst we are this limited. Now, I called this meeting this morning because my sources have traced known Talon agents moving across Australia.’

Jack turned on the large projection in the centre of the rounded table bringing up a map of Australia and highlighting towns and cities of the sightings.

  ‘Now..we have a pattern. They are moving purposely, town to town. It's my belief that they are following these two…’ Jack brought up two photos of the Junkers Mei had read about much earlier that morning. ‘...If you are not aware who these two are, The one in the mask is Mako ‘Roadhog’ Ruthlege. Mercenary for hire and Killer. The other, possibly more dangerous one is Jamison ‘Junkrat’ Fawkes. Demolition and explosives expert. Both from the settlement called Junkertown in the Australian outback. After their little crime spree around the world both touched down In Adelaide. They've certainly been keeping quiet until totalling a building in Sydney. Since then they have been on the move, coincidently being in the same areas as Talon. Whether they have been hired by Talon or being followed I have yet to learn. But what I do know is either way I want them in. They Are too dangerous to let Talon have and if Talon do want them than I want to know why..yes Jesse?’

 McCree had lazily raised his arm to speak. His gave his cigar a long drag before he spoke. ‘I know of these boys Jack, got a pretty bounty on their heads. Now they’ve slipped through every sheriff in every countries fingers. What makes you think we can find them?’

‘Genji is currently in Darwin northern Australia, he's been surveying theirs and Talons movements for over a week, he’s been using old contacts who are less than savoury but they had the information on where they may be. He’s sure he’s got a location down. A team will be on route tonight.’

Winston cleared his throat ‘Err..Commander Morrison? Surely If Talon wanted to hire them they would have approached them by now? It seems a great deal of effort to track them the length of the country. What could they possibly want from them?’

‘Maybe they want more firepower?’ Suggested Torbjorn.

‘No they got plenty o’ that’ said McCree, stubbing out his cigar on his prosthetic hand ‘I heard a rumor from an old Aussie bounty hunter looking for those two..he told me the kid supposedly found something in the Omnium ruins. Something valuable.

Zarya scoffed ‘Anything shiny is valuable to those scavengers. Its nothing’

‘Regardless,’ continued Jack ‘We get to them before Talon does. Myself, McCree, Winston and Lena will be leaving tonight. We’ll rendezvous with Genji at his location, find them and bring them here.’

‘Here?’ asked Fareeha in a worrying tone ‘Im sorry commander but is that a good idea? You want two criminals who take fun in destroying things..here?'

Zarya nodded in agreement. ‘They bad people, you bring them here this whole base blow sky high.’

‘We have a lot of valuable equipment and wouldn't our data be at risk if-’ Began Mei, until Hana thrust her arm in the air for attention.

‘Ooo ooo! Can I ask them about the Mech fights they have?’

Lucio laughed ‘They’re not here to hang Hana.’

‘Have you seen those things Lu? All spikes and flamethrowers and then there's the undefeated champion called Wrecking ball and no one knows what he-’

Winston coughed getting the young girls attention whilst pointedly looking at Jack who stood with a look on his face that suggested his patience was wearing very thin.

Hana gave an apologetic grin ‘Opps, sorry’ she whispered and settled back into her seat.

Jack sighed. The scars on his face taut as he frowned.

 ‘Talon wants them so I want them’ Said Jack with a steel stubbornness ‘They can choose to cooperate and come quietly or kick and scream, I don't care. What I do care about is knowing Talons next move. Once I get the information I want then I’ll toss them to the authorities. Any more questions?’

If there was no one spoke. Jack grunted.

‘Good. Those going we leave at 12:00 hours and with good time touching down at 22:00 hours, prepare yourselves and the Orca. Lena I want you to make sure stealth and auto modes are good for flight.’

Lena saluted ‘Aye aye!’

‘Everyone staying here, wait on your orders. Amari is due back tonight, should our mission in Australia be successful or not we will debrief on return, but for now you are all dismissed.'

The room began to empty slowly as Jack stayed behind, seemingly studying the holographic map in front of him. He glanced towards the door as the final person left, watching it shut completely. Once he knew he was alone he turned off the large projection and brought up a smaller screen in front of him. He types in a code, a small ping noise signalling granted access. Jack glanced at the door again, then proceeds to type on the interactive screen in front of him. He was contacting someone.

_:Are you sure they are at the location you gave me?_

He typed He stared at the screen, waiting on a reply. Another glance toward the door. What felt like an eternity passed when finally a return message popped up on screen.

_:You know it's polite to say hello first?_

Jack grunted, and swore under his breath. He was not in the mood for games.

_:Is the location correct? :……………_

He waited.

_:I am offended you have to ask… :(_

As Jack began to type a rather angry reply another message appeared on screen.

_:Location correct. Keep your Ninja on visual. Strike team moving tonight. Time unknown._

_:Why these two?_

_:The Tank is disposable. They want Fawkes. I don't know why._

_:Anything else?_

_:I give it two days before you try to kill him._

_:Anything important?_

_:No, but do let me know why Talon wants him.Did I tell you no one wants to tell me anything here? I feel so left out and the big bosses are very angry after your cowboy got involved in the great train heist. Whatever he threw into the canyon was vital._

_:Just do your job. Both of them._

_:Oh how you two sound so alike._

_:I mean it. And be careful._

_:Im offended. You know one slip up and i'm dead? Dr Lucky charms will do the deed herself. Now she really doesn't like me._

_:Signing out_

_:Wait!_

_:What is it?_

_:….You know it's polite to say goodbye!!_

Jack signed out hoping it was as passive aggressive as it possible could be, deleting the message file as he had done for years and turned off the projection. He stood for a moment as if deep in thought before sighing deeply and walking to the door, letting it softly shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

 Darwin was a beautiful harbour city, sharing a tropical climate with the nearby south east Asia. Genji was thankful the monsoon season was over as he sat on a rooftop in an industrial area on the outskirts of the city, closely watching an abandoned warehouse. He stood up and stretched what muscles remained, he should head to the rendezvous point soon, but first he wanted to do a final sweep of the area. He silently jumped roof to roof stopping so often to scan for any movement. Talon were coming and that always meant bloodshed was to be had. Satisfied the area was for now clear he returned to the warehouse. The soft glow of a small fire through a broken window confirmed the two Junkers were still inside. Genji had his doubts on bringing them in but when Morrison was set on an idea hardly anyone could argue with him. Except for Reyes of course. Genji chuckled darkly to himself ‘And how well that turned out’ He thought. It was nearing ten in the evening when Genji saw the Orca come into view. It was invisible to normal eyes in stealth mode but with his cybernetic enhancements he could faintly make out the looming shape catching brief reflections of light and hear the low hum of its engines. It touched down on open land outside of the industrial estate, Genji was walking up to it as the door opened, slowly moving down to make gangway.

Morrison was the first to leave, wearing his mask as the Soldier 76 and carrying his Pulse rifle. He noticed Genji and greeted him, clasping his hand and giving it one firm shake.

‘Anything?’ He asked.

‘Nothing yet Commander’ Genji replied and then gestured over his shoulder ‘The objectives are in the warehouse over there, it's been long abandoned, no cctv or security droids but I've been watching Fawkes set up traps and explosive devices around the perimeter and at the entrances. No sightings of Talon, but that is not to say they are not close.’

Morrison gave a low _hmm_ in reply, narrowing his eyes under the mask towards the standalone warehouse. He wondered if the Junkers knew they were being followed or if this was a common security measure wherever they ended up. Behind him McCree was walking down the gangway, immediately lighting a cigar. ‘Any chance of getting a coffee before we crack a few skulls?’ He asked to no one in particular. He took a drag. ‘Or a whiskey?’.

‘Aw you get no sleep Jesse? I slept like a log.’ Said Lena happily, adjusting the belts on her chronal accelerator. She winked at Genji, ‘It's good to see you.’

‘And you Lena.’

Winston was the last to leave the ship and greeted Genji warmly as Morrison turned towards his team and spoke; ‘Alright, this is how it's going to work. Myself, Tracer and McCree will position ourselves south of the warehouse, Genji I want you on that roof opposite on the northside. Winston you're backup. Remain with the Orca. Anything happens you can get to us quickly and likewise. If anything happens here I'll send Tracer to you. We keep vigil on that warehouse and wait for Talon to make their move.’

‘Make their move?’ asked McCree ‘Not just go in, grab them, get outta here?’

‘Do you think they’ll take to us charging up to them, physically forcing them into the ship and flying off into the night Jesse?’

‘Well, that's what you did to me’

Jack ignored him. ‘The last thing I need is fighting them and Talon. Let Talon go in first, let them set off whatever death traps that's been laid and then we go in and clean up.’

‘Erm, silly question but what if Talon kills them before we get in?’ Asked Tracer.

‘I think it's more likely Talon will be dead before we get there.’ Offered Genji. ‘This Roadhog is huge commander, I would not want to fight that beast’ ‘Hopefully we won't have to.’ Replied Jack. ‘Fawkes is a talker. I want to use that to my advantage.’ He took a definitive breath in and out. ‘C’mon, lets move out’.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The warehouse was large, desolate, cold and empty except for the large metal storage crates lining the floor. Their contents long removed, except for one crate filled with a new cargo hidden under a large plastic cover. A small oil puddle on the concrete nearby. Wind whistled through the smashed in windows gently swaying the long dead wire lighting. Over the years local youths had snuck in to partake in illegal activities and to graffiti the walls. Metal stairs led up to a platform, the end of which held the foreman's office. The office was bare inside apart from a desk, a metal filing cabinet - one of the draws taken out and put on the floor, a small fire burning steadily within - a small coffee table and a chair. Its occupant resting with his hands folded across his huge inked stomach. With each breath the chair creaked, threatening to break. A large rust spotted hook rested against one of the legs. The glass in the sinister black gas mask hid the owners eyes, the only indication that he was asleep was the loud rumbling snoring. A gust of wind blew through the broken window, rustling old files strewn across the office, but this did not disturb the sleeping giant.

 Junkrat shot him a glare. He was used to Roadhogs snoring, what wound him up was how easily he fell asleep. He was feeling wired, lying on the hard floor resting his head on his living arm whilst he tossed a grenade shell up in the air and catching it with his prosthetic hand. His metal peg crossed over his living leg. The foot tapping incessantly. Frag launcher and a couple of mines within easy reach. He strained his ears to listen over the sound of his companion. He swore he heard something moving on the roof. For near two weeks he had been telling Hog they were being followed, and not by the authorities. This felt different. He was told he was being paranoid but Roadhog finally relented to leave themselves relatively open in hopes of confronting whoever was stalking them. Or to blow them up, either way. He wondered often to himself and outloud who was following him, maybe a bounty hunter? No, there was too many different faces and they tend to work alone. Was that stupid Suit some part of some Illuminati shit and they wanted revenge? No way had the Queen sent raiders out to bring them back in, Junkers don't do subtle..

 He was distracted enough by his thoughts to misjudge his throw. Not catching the falling shell but knocking it so it bounced loudly across the floor awaking Roadhog from his slumber. Grumbling and cracking his neck he turned to his younger partner.

 ‘Would you get some fucking sleep already?’

‘Fuck off, someone's gotta keep a lookout. Your job really’.

He received what could have been a glare in return. He had to sometimes interpret the look he was getting.

Junkrat sighed, ‘Can’t fucking sleep can I?’

‘It's been three days Rat…’

Junkrat sat up, his bushy blonde eyebrows frowning. ‘I've been drinking coffee and had those pills from that skinhead in that bar, which made me feel better by the way until I started to-’

‘Paranoid.'

‘I'm not-!’

Roadhog pointed a large finger at him. ‘You’re paranoid and been on edge since we left Sydney, we’ve travelled for two weeks. After tonight we’re going back to the outback. I'm going back to my farm and If you piss me off anymore I'm going to-’

Both their heads whipped to the door as dull explosion sounded downstairs, signalling a trap going off. A second or so passed, they could hear sound of debris settling and muffled voices. Junkrat slowly turned to Roadhog who was making a point of not looking at him. Knowing damn well he had that shit eating grin on his face. He had no choice but to hear him however.

‘What did I FUCKING tell you mate?!’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Genji had alerted them of the figures silently moving towards the warehouse, all heavily armed. They had safely crossed and cut the wire trap surrounding the perimeter and carefully dismantled the incendiary device on the entrance. Unfortunately for Talon this was a decoy, its disturbance triggering a bomb buried right under their feet. Jack had watched the scene play out from his vantage point. So far he counted eight Talon agents on the ground, not including the two now dead in a bloody heap. Three more were on the roof, grappling hooks being attached to belts to storm the windows.

‘Commander?’ Genji asked through Morrisons earpiece.

‘Deal with them. Quickly’.

 Genji leapt from the roof towards the warehouse, moving with a stealth only a Shimada could know. His shurikens slit through the throat of two agents before the remaining one realized what was happening. The last thing he saw was the flash of green light and its reflection on the gleaming metal of Ryū ichimonji as it slashed through the air, cutting through armor, fabric, muscle and bone like paper. Morrison watched as one fell off the roof, landing with a sickening crunch. Dead. The ground troops had moved in setting off more traps, there was a shout of pain followed by another. Through the top window with the fire he saw a large shadow move. A large bang sounding like a shotgun followed by the distinctive sound of an assault rifle.

‘Advance now!’ Morrison ordered his team.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Roadhog dragged the desk with one hand to the middle of the room with ease and let it land on its side. He then grabbed the metal cabinet and wedged it against the door. It wouldn't hold but it would buy a couple of minutes. He then crouched as low as he could behind the desk, getting what little cover it would offer his huge frame.

‘Do I look smug Hog?’ Laughed Junkrat, grabbing his frag launcher. ‘Feeling pretty fucking smug right now.’

‘Get the fuck down!’ Yelled Roadhog, grabbing one of the straps across Junkrats chest and pulling him down behind the upturned desk just as the door violently banged against the metal cabinet. Immediately Roadhog fired his scrap gun, its wide shot smashing the window pane in the door and imbedding shards of metal deep into the wood.

‘Yep. Pretty smug.’

‘And shut the fuck up!’

Junkrat twisted to look over his shoulder and positioned the frag launcher. He fired two bombs through the window, laughing as he heard them explode. Maybe they hit home, maybe they didn't. It was still fun. He’d worry about the whys and whats once this was over. For now he was quite happy to ride the adrenalin wave.

‘We need to move I reckon mate.’

  Roadhog grunted in reply. They had the advantage of bottlenecking the narrow stairs and doorway but they were trapped in here. His main concern was a smoke grenade or something more sinister being thrown in. If that happened he guessed he could always throw Rat out the window..it wouldn't be the worst thing to of happened to him. Roadhog left his cover and lined himself against the wall next to the door, trying to give himself a line of sight through the shattered panel. He moved forward slightly to chance a better view and received a barrage of bullets for doing so, turning his head just in time. A bullet grazing the tip of his pig mask.

‘Hog?’

‘M’fine.’ He huffed. ‘Got us trapped in.’

‘How many we talking ere?’ Junkrat asked, reloading.

‘Hmmm..ten? Give or take.’

Junkrat moved to a crouch from behind the desk, positioning the launcher on his shoulder. ‘Thats bloody rude is what that is.’

‘Wanna make it fair...?’

 Junkrats golden eyes darkened and his grin took on a slight devilish turn. ‘Too fucking right I do!’ He fired every grenade the Launcher had through the door, shouting could be heard from the other side as there was a scramble to avoid the explosives now bouncing along the platform and down the stairs. In the chaos Roadhog kicked the cabinet out the way of the door and flung it open, immediately firing his scrap gun, it's unfortunate target now a bloody mess of metal, flesh and blood. A grenade had disposed of another judging from the mangled corpse. Roadhog walked forward towards the stairs, Junkrat close behind him. At the top of the stairs one of their assailants was screaming and writhing on the floor, clutching what was left of his leg. Junkrat smirked down at him. ‘Hurts like a bitch don't it cunt?’ as Roadhog stamped on his neck, shutting him up. Their attackers had fallen back and now positioned themselves behind the metal crates. Junkrat sent another volley of grenades for cover as he and Roadhog ran down the stairs and threw themselves behind a crate of their own as a shower of bullets passed over them. One of them ricocheted off the metal railing on the stairs and caught Junkrats prosthetic hand, shattering part of the casing. Junkrat gasped and dropped the launcher, holding his prosthetic with his living hand and quickly assessing the damage. He moved the metal digits, two of which weakly moved and twitched on their own accord. He tried holding the Launcher but it wouldn't hold steady in his grasp.

‘Fuck. FUCK! Fucking cunts!’

‘Least the hand is still there..’

‘No good when you can't grip a fucking thing though is it!?’ Junkrat snarled back through gritted teeth. The damaged synthetic nerve receptors sending pulsing waves of dull pain up his arm. He took a ragged deep breath, squeezing his upper arm to null the throbbing pain before straightening up and breathing out. ‘Sod it, it's fine!’

Roadhog looked at him. The same look on his face that he wore under his mask a hundred times before. He remained silent. Junkrat hated that look, hated how it made him feel. ‘Said i'm fucking fine Hog.’ He muttered, switching his weapon to his living hand. It felt strange and heavy in his living hand despite being able to use both. He turned to grin at Roadhog ‘See? All good. Now lets-!’

  Roadhogs hook struck out at force, passing his head by inches, it connected to its target, a flanking attacker, his fingers just shy of the trigger as the huge hook embedded deep in his flesh and pulled him forward with such strength he crashed into the hard concrete. The unfortunate target barely had time to gasp in pain before his head burst with the brute force of the scrap metal and gunpowder of Roadhogs gun. A second attacker quickly followed, aiming at Roadhog. He instantly pushed junkrat against the crate using his large frame to shield him. The bullets never hit however, despite hearing ammo firing. It sounded different to the gunfire they had already endured. Shouting accompanied the new sound. Their attacker yelled in surprise, twisting to aim at a new target, his head jerked violently and he landed dead on the ground.Then suddenly, in literally the blink of an eye, a woman was standing in front of Junkrat and Roadhog, holding dual pistols and wearing goggles with a strange glowing contraption strapped to her chest. She gave a cheeky grin toward the pair. ‘Hiya boys!’ she said in a friendly London accent. And just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone. The two junkers stared at the spot were the woman had stood. A second or so passed before Junkrat spoke; ‘Err…..Hog?’

‘I saw it.’ Roadhog replied, still staring at the space that was occupied seconds before.

‘Yeah but Hog..’

‘I saw it.’

‘What the fuck was that?’

‘Dunno.’

‘Am I high?’

No reply.

'Fucking ghost mate!'

Roadhog gave a low growl.

‘How would you fucking explain it then..?!’

 Roadhog did not answer and let Junkrat continue his rambling, things were getting more complicated by the minute. He didn't know who these people were but he had soon realized that the bullets were meant for him. They wanted Junkrat and they wanted him alive. Now a third party were involved and he was getting really pissed off. He just wanted to go back to his quiet farm. More gunfire from yet another gun, more shouting. Roadhog signalled to Junkrat to follow him and both darted to the next crate, moving towards the large chopper and sidecar hidden at the end of the warehouse. They passed another dead body. Bullets had not killed him, his throat sliced open. A strange and bloody metal object embedded in the metal. Was that a throwing star? A loud explosion went off close by, another trap being detonated, Roadhog held Junkrat back until the debris had settled before pushing forward. They were so close now, just a few more yards..

..A flash of blinding light struck right in front of Roadhog, stunning him. He staggered backwards firing his Scrap gun blindly in front of him. He heard struggling and cursing behind him. Turning he watched at Junkrat fell against the crate, the Launcher now on the ground before it could fire. A man stood over him, wearing a visor and mask covering his face, his hair grey. He was pointing a large rifle at his partner and that was a fucking bad idea. Roadhog growled loudly raising his arm to aim at his new victim, he was so close to turning his targets head into a bloody puddle when something silver and neon green whooshed past him so fast he could not tell what it was, it took him a second to realize he had let go of his gun. A second more to realize a silver revolver was pointing at his head. Another second to realize blood was slowly dripping from his hand where something very sharp had sliced through leather and flesh. He side eyed the man pointing his gun at his head. He wore a cowboy hat, chewed an unlit cigar and wore an old dusty poncho. He noticed the prosthetic arm and the slack smug smile on his face which he instantly wished he could slam his fist into.

 ‘Y'all don't wanna make any sudden moves y’hear?’ He drawled in an American accent. A clang on the roof of the metal crate beside them made him glance up. Roadhog also looked at the sudden noise and was greeted with the sight of man adorned with silver armor, glowing green lights to suggest cybernetics, his face also obscured by a mask. He crouched over the scene, shurikens between his knuckles and leaning on a gleaming asian looking sword. Something whizzed past him and the woman from earlier appeared seemingly from thin air, also pointing pistols at both Junkers. They were well and truly surrounded. Roadhogs attention was now on Junkrat, who was breathing heavily, eyes locked and glaring at the man in the visor, his mouth twisted into a snarl. His eyes darted to his launcher which still held a full cartridge of grenades. Roadhog grunted, getting his attention. The last thing he needed was for Junkrat to panic and do something stupid and get them both killed. He slowly shook his head. Junkrat narrowed his eyes at him, weighing the decision to attack or surrender. Eventually he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

‘Arite ya cunts, make it quick.’

The cowboy chuckled. ‘Not here for that kid.’ He slowly moved the scrap gun away from Roadhog, pushing it across the floor with his foot as the woman did the same with the Frag launcher. Neither lowering their guns at the pair. The older man however did, leaning it across his shoulder. He gave Roadhog a glance over before turning his attention to Junkrat. ‘We’re not here to kill you, unless of course you give us reason to. We dealt with your stalkers, a sophisticated terrorist group named Talon. Know that name?’

Junkrat shrugged. ‘Know a lotta things mate, don't know you though. I ain't answering shit.’

‘Sounds pretty fair..’ Said McCree, looking at his comrade.

Morrison regarded Junkrat for a moment before speaking. ‘My name Is Jack Morrison...I am the former Commander of Overwatch. You know what that is. You’ve been followed by Talon for sometime and they want you alive. I want to know why.’

Junkrat peered at Morrison as he processed the information. Suddenly he barked out a laugh and put his hands on his hips. ‘Fucking getta load of this drongo, Hog!’ He grinned, jabbing a thumb towards Morrison. Swagger quickly returning despite guns being aimed at him.

He smirked at Morrison. ‘Overwatch long gone mate, went up in a bloody big bang as I heard. You the top guy? I call bullshit. Don't know who you are, don't know who those dead fuckers are. So unless your gonna pop a bullet in me and me mate we’re just gonna fuck off outta here. So you can take your Captain America shit, Your Billy the kid there, stupid hat by the way mate. Your Casper the friendly ghost and your Naruto, and fuck right off!’

McCree and Tracer glanced at Morrison, awaiting his response. McCree would have bet on Jack adding a black eye to the kids face. Instead Morrison sighed, weighed up his answer and addressed the Junker. ‘You survived their first strike, but what about the next one? Or the next. They sent cannon fodder this time, they underestimated you, and they certainly did not expect us. Each time they’ll send worse before they get what they want. And whatever it is I cant let them have. It's important enough that they’ll spend time and resources hunting you down. So you have a choice Fawkes, you give up whatever it is to us and you walk out of here back to that hell hole. Or you come with us until you do.’

Whilst Morrison spoke the grin had slowly disappeared from Junkrat's face, gradually turning dark and threatening. When he spoke it was lower, quieter and menacing. ‘I got nothing I’m gonna give to you or this Talon. You could be the same for all I know and like fuck am I going anywhere with you less its my dead body mate..’

A muscle twitched under Morrisons mask, not that Junkrat could see. He was quickly losing patience with this hotheaded, crude and smug Junker..

‘Now you listen you little sh...., If you gave a damn about-’

‘Commander!’ Winstons alarmed voice cutting through the comms. Morrison immediately replied.

‘What have you got?’

‘Talon Heavy assault incoming on your position.’

As if on cue a dull distance thud could be heard, slowly becoming louder. Morrison began to order his team, aiming his gun once again on Junkrat. ‘Genji, Tracer. Slow that thing up. Disable it if you can. Winston get here and cover us. We need a shield. And you two!’ He addressed the Junkers. ‘You help with this thing or take cover up there.’ He pointed over his shoulder toward the office. ‘Is that a choice you're willing to make?’

Junkrat and Roadhog looked at each other, seemingly to communicate silently. Eventually Roadhog gave a single nod of his head. The grin returned to Junkrat's face. ‘Right o mate. We can help blow up whatever needs blowing up.’ Morrison considered him a moment before making his mind up if this was a good idea. ‘Fine, get your weapons. McCree, get the high ground. You two, hold that choke point. If we can keep it outside the better. I don't want it throwing a crate at anyone.’

‘Yeah yeah and wadda you gonna do G.I Joe..?’

Morrison smirked under his mask. ‘I’m not letting you leave my sight.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The huge Juggernaut moved with purpose towards the warehouse, machine like in appearance but in fact the result of extensive genetic engineering. Its powerful exoskeleton, armour and stimulants making it a horrific killing machine. It carried two massive chainguns and had two large canisters on its back. Whatever trace of humanity it once had had gone due to extreme experimentation, it only knew one command now; to kill. It moved past the cut wire surrounding the perimeter, sighting the entrance to the warehouse, now a smouldering cavity thanks to one of Junkrats explosives. It took a step closer, dust unsettling under its heavy footfall, when suddenly a hail of bullets impacted against its heavy armor. It spun towards the direction of its target, and was struck once again from behind. Spinning to locate its adversary , it raised its twin chainguns and wildly began to fire in all directions. A sound or ricochet and its own bullets deflected right back toward it, hitting it hard and denting its armor, one bullet hitting a wire connecting from one of the canisters to a chaingun. Steam escaped the wire, dispersing into the cool night air. It caught a glimpse of one of its targets, a young woman rapidly firing twin pistols. She darted around him, like an annoying buzzing fly, firing at weak points in its exoskeleton. It timed her movements, letting her strike it and waited, it would take her a long time to breach its armor. Suddenly at the right moment it swung its huge arm out, striking home and colliding with its pest hard into her shoulder. The impact sent Tracer flying towards a huge truck parked up for the night, the collision certainly bound to crush her thin frame. Tracer flew through the air, her shoulder screaming in pain. She braced herself and suddenly she was thrown back, the truck moving further away, the pain disappearing in her shoulder with time flowing backwards all around her. She appeared once again close to the heavy assault, this time dropping to her knees as its huge arm swung over her head, emptying both pistols in the weakly armored point of its joints.

‘Oi big boy! Think you missed!’ Tracer laughed as she darted back to a safer distance. Genji landed softly beside her, ‘That was too close..’ He warned her. Tracer grinned back at him. ‘Dont tell dad!’ She disappeared once again, soon dancing rings around the Colossus, Genji joining in on her assault. If they could keep it distracted long enough Winston could help cover their escape. As if reading his thoughts the Heavy assault continued its march towards the warehouse and its target. It opened fire on on Genji and Tracer, forcing them to cease their attack and dodge the hail of bullets, when suddenly it propelled itself forward, twin rockets firing on its back.

 It charged, hurtling towards the warehouse and passing through the cavity when suddenly something clamped hard on its leg. It lurched forward hard, and crashed heavily into the concrete. It raised its head, and was greeted with the sight of a crudely made concussion mine. It heard a giggle from above, a soft click, and the mine exploded in its face.   From a safe distance Junkrat surveyed the damage and the now motionless Heavy assault lying on the ground. He turned on his metal peg toward Morrison.

‘You're welcome.’ He clapped his hands together. ‘Right so now that's done with, we’re off. Places to be, people to avoid. Good luck with fighting Cobra or whatever you call it..’

‘Ya wanna make sure that things dead Morrison..’ called McCree from his high point.

Junkrat scoffed ‘Yeah nah mate, cunt took a big spill and got a blast to the face. Pretty sure it- _fucking christ!_ ’

  Morrison fired every round of his Pulse rifle into the heavy assault, bullets bouncing off its thick armour, slowly being chipped away. A canister on its back shattered open, fuel splashing in all directions. Just like McCree had warned the heavy assault began to move, the huge gun arms pushing itself up to stand. Morrison fired the Pulse rifles helix rockets, breaking the armor on one of its guns. The impact causing the fuel drenched across its exoskeleton to ignite. Armor breaching and ablaze, it roared, lifting both guns and opening fire. A dome of blue light suddenly surrounded it, absorbing the rapid fire of bullets. The Heavy assault had no chance to be confused for now it was suddenly wracked with electricity coursing through its massive body. Under great strain it fired what ammo it had left in all directions. The barrier broke, a huge form leapt over it and landed heavily on the crates nearby. Still stunned and with great strain it weakly lifted its arm in a last attempt to kill. The response it got was a huge rain of overbearing damage; Bullets, scrap metal, grenades, a mine, shurikens and electricity. Broken and mangled, It roared loudly as it fell to its knees, still aflame, blood and fuel dripping slowly off its body before finally collapsing to the ground. Morrisons team eyed the creature, the flames slowly smouldering. The last barely intact canister on its back cracked and black from heat and smoke. They waited for any sign of life which it did not give. Satisfied, Morrison turned to the Junkers and found them both staring at Winston. Morrison cleared his throat, realizing that a huge genetically modified Gorilla maybe a shock to some.

‘This is Winston, head of Science within Overwatch…’

‘Its a fucking monkey mate…’

Winston frowned at him and growled, ‘A Gorilla to be more accurate...’

‘Ah yeah right, it talks don't it? See Hog, I know they got up to some weird shit in Overwatch. Never thought i’d ever see the space monkey up close.’

Winston flared his nostrils and deeply growled, teeth baring. It should of been threatening but the young Junker just laughed and looked to his partner.

‘Hey that's what you do mate!’

Morrison stepped between them as McCree, Tracer and Genji joined them, purposely surrounding the Junkers.

Junkrat put his hands on his hips and gave them all a glance. Eyebrows raising and mouth smirking. Roadhog stood next to him, he fingered the chain attached to the huge hook at his side. The atmosphere becoming tense.

‘Yeah, we’ll be off now.’ Said Junkrat casually to Morrison.

‘Are you actually oblivious to the situation you're in or do you just enjoy being difficult?’

‘Yeah..? No...? Maybe..? See now you don't know where I'm coming from!’ Junkrat laughed.

 McCree smirked, he found this amusing. It reminded him of when he was picked up all those years ago. He was a little shit to authority too. And unfortunately for Jack he reeked of it. He holstered his gun, looking at Jack who gave a nod of reluctant approval, He also holsted his weapon and the rest of his team followed suit. Junkrat and Roadhog continued to hold theirs, despite an empty Launcher and a Scrap gun with only one shot left. McCree finally lit the cigar in his mouth. Taking a long drag and exhaling.‘You’ll be safer with us kid.’

He received a laugh with contempt in return, ‘Don't know what the fuck that means mate, never had the pleasure of feeling it.’

 McCree shrugged. ‘Sure, you're free to leave. But Talon _will_ get to you, be it a week, a month...but they’ll get you. Your partner there will be killed. You, you’ll probably be tortured, I know some in Talon who enjoy that kinda thing..now I think you been approached before. Maybe they said they were someone different since you claim not to know Talon. I think maybe they asked you to join them. Maybe they say they need someone who can topple buildings with a push of a button…maybe they ask about something else, offer money for whatever it is you have or know..?’

Junkrat wasn't smiling anymore, he chewed the inside of his lip and regarded McCree with slight suspicion and said nothing, he let McCree continue.

‘...You got something they want. That's obvious. It's important enough that you have to be alive, otherwise, and believe me, you would be done dead weeks ago. Is also important enough that You just didn't give it to them in the first place which suggests to me it's dangerous too. I’ve met some o’ your Junkertown bounty hunters. Know you bragged loudly bout some treasure in that omnium corpse. Don't think you counted word of it getting out o’ that place though right? You come with us now and you won't have to worry about Talon or whatever they send your way, and you won't be harmed by us less you give us good reason to. From there we all decide what to do with what you got. We won't force it out of you.'

‘You’re at a disadvantage here Fawkes, I suggest you just come quietly.’ Interjected Morrison.

‘Dammit Jack!’ McCree cursed at him.

‘We need to move before Talon sends backup if they haven't already. Tracer, get the Orca ready for flight.’

Tracer looked hesitant but eventually followed orders, dashing away. Junkrat folded his arms across his chest and gave Jack a sneering grin, looking him up and down before saying; ‘Nah mate. Not going anywhere with you.’

 Tensions rising again, Roadhog placed his hand on Junkrats shoulder, pushing him slightly behind him. He made to move towards Jack, the team reaching for their weapons when suddenly a spark burst from the felled Heavy assault laying a few feet away from them, all heads turned to it. The remaining canister burst once again into life. It fuelled the barely working rocket on its back and charged it forward, forcing it along the concrete floor as it crashed towards them at speed. Genji, the first in its path immediately jumped out the way. Not everyone had the benefit of his speed however, leaving Junkrat right in its path. Before he could even react a huge arm struck him hard across the chest causing him to land heavily against the crate behind him, the heavy assault a second from killing him. It instead crashed full into Roadhog, hurtling him backwards at such force it left a crater of their combined weight into the metal crate they struck. Its rocket still ignited and the force crushing Roadhog.

 ‘Hog!’ Junkrat screamed, dropping the launcher and rushing to his partner. With one huge hand and with all his strength Roadhog pushed back against the Heavy assault, trying to lessen the damage it was causing him. His other hand had somehow remained hold of his Scrapgun. He lifted it, pushing the two massive barrels against its face and firing his last shot point blank. Blood and metal burst in a violent shower, the creature now certainly dead. However the rocket still propelled forward, using the last of its fuel. Genji jumped onto its back, stabbing his sword downward straight into the canister, smashing it. Slowly the creature began to slack, finally slumping and stopping for good. With a low growl Roadhog pushed its lifeless body off of him and in turn slid to the ground, breathing very heavily, gas mask rattling with each labored breath.

 ‘Hog! Hog mate, you alright? Gonna be alright!’ Junkrat had caught up and was frantically checking him over. ‘Ok it's fine alright, its fine. Bit o’ bruising maybe, just take it easy yeah mate..’ His voice catching slightly. Jack raised his eyebrows, making note of Junkrats concern. Roadhog slowly placed a hand on Junkrats shoulder, meeting his worried eyes and pointing toward the back of the warehouse. Junkrats eyes lit up in understanding ‘ Yeah mate, yeah I’ll get it’. He rushed away as fast as his metal peg would allow him towards the chopper. He ripped off the plastic covering, his riptire the first thing to greet his eyes. He quickly and carefully detached it and opened the boot, amidst the supplies and extra grenades which he ignored he found what he was looking for; A canister of Hogdrogen. He hurried back, helping Roadhog attach it to his mask. He watched with worry knitted on his face as his partner breathed in the chemical concoction. His breathing became less labored, but he was still clearly in pain. Jack was kneeling beside them, detaching a biotic emitter from his belt and planting it on the ground. Its energy projecting a soft light of yellow healing aura. Jack stood back up and looked at Junkrat. ‘Biotic emitter.’ He informed him. ‘Will help your friend some but he could have more serious injuries. Won't fix a punctured lung or broken ribs..’

Junkrat looked at him darkly. ‘Yeah, and what's your fucking point?’

‘We have a doctor at our base. And better equipment then out here, we can help him. Unless of course you want to go to a hospital, get yourself arrested and separated.’ replied Jack, matter of factly.

  Junkrat cursed under his breath, he looked at Hog hoping for some help as to what to do, but he knew already he was now left with only one choice. He heard a sound of something large landing outside. Morrison turned to Winston. ‘Get the first aid point ready, Genji I want you to do a final sweep of the area. Make sure no back up has been sent.’ Winston and Genji both left to their respective tasks as Morrison and McCree watched the young Junker make his decision. Slowly Junkrat stood up, folding his arms and sighing heavily. ‘Alright fine, but you fucking promise me this doc of yours is real and gonna help Hog otherwise you’ll have another base exploding. Agreed?’

‘Agreed.’ said Morrison. ‘We’ll take your weapons of course, the bike stays here.’

Roadhog cursed loudly and tried standing up, pointing a large finger toward Morrison. ‘That bike comes with me or we go nowhere!’

‘For fucks sake…’ Muttered Jack. ‘Fine, Fawkes. You and me will get the bike. Jesse, get Rutledge on the orca. We need to leave now.’

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 Roadhog sat on the more comfortable chairs for his size on the Orca, a safety belt hardly stretching to cover his massive stomach. He breathed in the healing fumes of a small biotic tank and was seemingly asleep. The huge chopper, Riptire and their weapons stored safely in the cargo hold with Genji guarding them. Junkrat fishing out a hooded sweatshirt from the boot as he surrendered his explosives belt. They had been airborne for twenty minutes, and had hours of flight ahead of them. Junkrat sat on the floor next to Roadhog, glancing at him on occasion. He had rolled out his small tool kit, and was delicately working on his prosthetic hand. He tested the two malfunctioning digits, they moved slowly, the cybernetic nerves still exposed but no longer causing pain. He’d need more advanced tools to repair the casing. McCree was sat close by, feet up on the table in front of him,he watched the young junker concentrate on his work.

‘Need help with that..?

‘Yeah what do you know about prosthetics..’ Junkrat looked up at McCree who had raised his own prosthetic arm with an amused look on his face.

‘Ahhh shit. Sorry mate.’

McCree shrugged, ‘No harm done..’ He nodded to Junkrats metal arm, ‘Make that yourself..?’

‘Mostly..leg too. Not got any of your fancy cybernetic docs in Junkertown mate.’

‘I ain't criticizing kid..I’m impressed. Must a been hard forging new limbs in that environment..takes a lotta skill’

‘Yeah well, needs must.’

‘I'm guessing you lost them young..?'

Junkrat paused for a second, then continued his work. Ignoring McCree.

‘Sorry, im pushing. Y’know..Our doctor at base? She's highly skilled in cybernetic surgery. Probably the best in the world.’

‘And what mate? Not interested in seeing no doc. Just want Hog looked at.’

McCree looked at him for a few seconds him before shrugging. ‘Alright, your call. Id advice you get some shut eye soon though. We got a few hours before we touch land again.'

 Two hours into the flight, Morrison walked down the stairs from the cockpit eyeing the two Junkers. Roadhog may have been out cold, it was near impossible to tell with the mask, Junkrat was leaning against him. Both legs stretched out over 2 chairs, his hood was up, apparently sleeping. He stopped by McCree, both feet still on the table, his cowboy hat covering his face. He cursed as Morrison gave him a kick to his side.

‘Christ Jack, can't a man rest his eyes?’ He complained.

‘If we blew up mid air i’d blame you first..’ Jack replied.

‘Hell Jack, he aint gonna do nothing. You might wanna consider yourself lucky Rutledge got hurt. I don't think he’d do anything to jeopardize getting Angela to help him.’

‘I still think we should of restrained them.’

‘I still think that's a dumb idea.’

‘Hmm…’ Morrison did not want to argue that point so he changed the subject. ‘What you said Jesse? He seemed to listen, even though it was exactly what I had said to him.’

‘Was it now?’ McCree replied, smiling slightly. ‘Maybe I saw myself all those years ago being spoken to like I was in god damn school. It don’t work. Shame you had to butt in.’

‘We needed to leave before civilians arrived. In hindsight my interrupt was very beneficial’

‘That may be, but I dont think your approach with him is gonna work. Not if you want him to cooperate. He’s got a criminal career sticking it to guys like you.’

‘Is that why you seem to like him?’

‘Hell it's obvious he dont like you much.’ McCree replied, smirking. He tipped his hat back over his face and said no more. Morrison sighed, regarding the two criminal Junkers in his airship, hunted by Talon and enroute to his base. He momentarily wondered if he was making a mistake, but quickly dismissed it. He had made much worse mistakes for him to dwell on. He sat nearby, pulse rifle resting on his lap, mask still covering his face. He kept watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter however it was challenging. I have very little experience with writing action, let alone something of this magnitude. I mostly write childrens stories! However I think I did ok with the action and character exhanges. Enjoy! :)
> 
> *Boot means trunk in the uk and Aus


	3. Chapter 3

 The orca touched down at the Gibraltar base mid morning. Its engines blasting hot air across the tarmac. Ana Amari watched as it descended smiling slightly, she always felt a weight lift off her when a ship returned home. She began to walk across the landing pad, glancing behind as she heard hurried footsteps quickly catching up to her. ‘Good morning Hana.’ She said politely as the young woman matched her pace, now walking alongside the old captain and chewing gum.

‘Morning Ms Amari.’ Hana replied happily, giving Ana a small wave of her fingers.

‘And what, pray tell, are you doing walking alongside me towards a ship with two Junker criminals.’ Ana asked, a smile playing on her lips.

‘I wanna see the Junkers.’

‘Do you remember me telling you not long ago to keep to your quarters?’ Her tone light.

‘Ooooh was that also for me? Sorry! I thought you just meant the Omnics’

‘I did not.’

‘..Sooo as I'm already here?’ she grinned cheekily

‘Inside now, young lady.’ Ana said more seriously, she however looked at the bold mech fighter and gave her a small wink.

Hana pouted but still did as she was told ‘Yes ma’am.’ she respectfully replied, disappointedly turning around and heading back the way she came. The orca landed, engines dying down. Ana waited as the gangway came down with Morrison the first to step out.

‘Marhabaan bik fi albayt.’ Said Ana, greeting Jack as he approached.

‘You too, what was she doing here?’ He nodded pointedly at Hana’s retreating back.

Ana ignored his question. ‘Angela is waiting in the med bay, Is Rutledge stable to walk?’

‘Should be, I want Fawkes moved now, get him in a holding cell as soon as possible.’

‘Trouble?’

‘Apart from being a smart ass no, but i’d be happier knowing he's not going anywhere whilst we debrief.’

Ana nodded in agreement, eyes turning to the gang way as Junkrat walked down, escorted by McCree. His hair was tousled after a couple hours very light sleep. Jerking awake after every turbulence, anxiety hitting him hard in the gut as he tried to remember where he was, until the deep breathing of Roadhog beside him settled him down. He wished he had some kind of weapon, Roadhog didn't have much left in him to protect Junkrat and there was no way he could create a device around him without alerting one of their captors. His bodyguard injured, stripped of his weapons, even his toolkit eventually confiscated, he felt vulnerable and trapped. Honestly, it was good to get fresh air and be in the open. He scanned his new environment, feeling the safe presence of Roadhog behind him and stepped onto the landing pad, eyes meeting Anas.

Ana smiled at him, hands neatly folded behind her back. ‘Welcome to Gibraltar.’ she said politely. ‘My name is Ana Amari, second in command to Morrison and former captain of Overwatch.’

‘Yeah yeah, how do you do and all that, old lady. Where's this doc of yours?’

‘Rutledge will be escorted to medical and kept under armed guard whilst Dr Ziegler treats him. You Fawkes, will be taken to a holding cell until further notice.’

Junkrat looked between Roadhog and Morrison, confusion and anxiety beginning to show on his face.‘Nah mate nah..i'm going with him. Don't know what you fuckers got planned even with your so called promises. We stay together got it?’

‘This is simply a precautionary. Your friend needs aid, we need to debrief. You need to be in a secure location whilst these things happen. It will be temporary and you will be comfortable, we will inform you on how Mr Rutledge is doing. In time you may see him.’ Said Ana, her voice carrying authority however remaining calm and friendly and smiling like the situation had already unfolded to her liking. She reminded Junkrat of someone he knew years ago. Despite himself he took an instant liking to her.

He looked to Jack, ‘Old lady telling the truth there mate?’

Jack side eyed Ana, annoyance playing on his face. She returned the look, the smile never leaving her lips, however her eyebrows ever so slightly raised daring jack to challenge her word. This time he relented.

‘Fine. Fawkes, I'll take you to holding. Captain Amari and McCree will escort Rutledge to medical. If you both remain calm and not cause any trouble you will be reunited eventually. understand?’

‘Crystal mate.’ He turned to Roadhog, giving him a strained smile, his voice still anxious. ‘Gonna be fine yeah mate, just fix up so you can do yer job.’ Roadhog gently put his hand on Junkrats shoulder, saying something too quietly and muffled under his mask for anyone to hear but him. Junkrat nodded. ‘ Yeah I know..no worries. See you later mate.’ He patted his living hand againsts hogs and chewed his lip as Roadhog slowly began to walk with Ana and McCree. He listened as his friends heavy laboured breath became more distant and eventually watched him disappear into one of the many units and buildings around the landing area.

Morrison stepped forward to stand beside him. ‘This is just safeguarding the risks Fawkes.’

‘Yeah..i get it.’ He looked towards the Orca as the chopper and weapons began to be unloaded.

‘Let's go.’ said Morrison, pointing with his Pulse rifle towards nearby barracks. Looking once more to the door Roadhog went through Junkrat reluctantly began to move.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Roadhog walked down the hallway approaching two doors adjacent to each other. One had SURGERY boldly signed on the double doors. The other said MEDICAL. A couple of chairs, a coffee table with a small pile of years old magazines on top and a water cooler sat outside the rooms. Ana picked up a magazine as she walked past and went through the medical doors beckoning Roadhog to follow. He entered the large white and pristine room, small sanitation bots hovered just above the spotless floor awaiting on any dirt or germs to dispose off. There where six beds in all, along with an examination table and cupboards stocked with medical equipment. A large metal cabinet was on the wall with coded access for drugs and medicines. A blonde woman had her back to him, opening cupboards and drawers and talking to herself in Swiss German. She closed a cupboard door and turned, smiling to Roadhog and addressing him.

‘Gutentag Mr Rutledge my name is Dr Angela Ziegler. From the handover Commander Morrison gave me I suspect you may have punctured a lung. If you may, please sit down over there.’ She gestured to the examination table. He obliged and sat, the height mechanism sinking down under his weight. He looked at the doctor who was now conversing with Ana and McCree. Whatever was being discussed had ended as Angela returned to Roadhog, Ana sat on a chair nearby opening her magazine and flipping through the pages as McCree left the room to wait outside.

She pulled the curtain around the examination area.

‘Some privacy, now I understand you have already been treated with a biotic emitter and oxygen yes?’

He grunted in reply.

‘And Hogdrogen?’

Another grunt.

‘Something to discuss after your injuries are seen to.’ She said picking up a small machine from the nearby counter. It looked almost like a scanner, turning it on it emitted a small graph like projection on Angelas hand as she tested it. Scanning her bones, muscles and nerves as she went through each setting with the results showing on the screen.

‘Mr Rutledge, if you can please remove your shoulder pads?’

He obliged. Finding it amusing that this seemingly unafraid woman was speaking to him like he was an everyday patient getting a flu shot, not a vicious mercenary killer from hell on earth. He did notice the pistol holsted to her side however. He placed his shoulder pads next to him on the table as Dr zeigler began scanning his arm and moving across his chest. She stopped now and then at certain areas, recording the information. She lingered on his heart, glancing up at him before continuing. Eventually she turned the scanner off.

‘Mr Rutledge, you have a punctured left lung as expected and 3 fractured ribs from impact. There is some bruising of course but this is no concern and will heal on its own. I can treat you now for the punctured lung, simply a small biotic injection. I can give you pain relief for the fractures and medication to speed up recovery but this will mostly require rest of up to three weeks to heal.

He nodded.

‘How long have you been using Hogdrogen?’

He shrugged. ‘Years.’

‘You are aware it is highly addictive and not approved by your government?’

‘Yes..’

‘And its side effects?’

He ignored the question.

‘Have you been assessed by any medical professional since leaving the outback?’

He gave a bark of laughter. ‘You're the first in years Doc.’

‘I see. Mr Rutledge, preliminary scans show some things that are concerning..with your permission Id like…’

He waved her off. ‘Not interested Doc, just get me fixed so i can keep an eye on Rat.’

‘Verstanden.. its for discussion if you so choose. Id also like to examine your partner.’

Roadhog barked out a laugh. ‘Fucking good luck to ya, I've seen the extremes he's gone to avoid doctors. Made me dig out a bullet in his leg once and cauterize it. Little shits a glutton for punishment..’

She grimaced before asking; ‘Can you tell me of any symptoms he may have of radiation poisoning..nausea..vomiting..bleeding..?

He grunted.. ‘He had some hair loss, though coulda been he burned it off. Mostly grown back after we left the Outback. Government sent in treatment for radiation, only help they gave. Still not good but least we don't suffer the tumors and worst effects. Physically he’s fine..well, apart from the obvious. Not like his mental state.’

‘What can you tell me of that?’

‘Nothing. Not my place.’

‘Of course.’ She said, taking a syringe from one of the drawers. She then went to the locked cabinet, entering a code and taking a small bottle of biotic liquid. She pierced it with the needle and filled the syringe. ‘Your arm please Mr Rutledge.’

He presented her his arm and watch as the needle pierced through his thick skin, emptying its healing liquid into his arm. He felt it travel through his veins and settling on his chest. It was a strange tingling and warming sensation. The pain lessened and he found he could breathe easier despite the broken ribs.

‘Thanks,’ he grumbled.

‘You are Willkommen.’ Dr Zeigler replied brightly. She drew the curtain back, Ana looked up and placed her magazine aside.

‘Captain, Mr Rutledge will be staying in medical for the next hour or so whilst he receives treatment.’

‘Very well. I’m in the middle of a fascinating article about the history of embroidery. I'll be happy to remain here..’

‘Actually…’ Angela walked up to her, her voice lowering ‘I think we will be fine for the time being. I'm certain he won't harm me.’ Ana turned her hawk like gaze to Roadhog, glancing up at Angela who wore a determined expression. ‘Very well’. She said, standing up. ‘I will go make some tea and return soon.’ She opened the door, turning to Angela before she left. ‘McCree will remain outside.’

‘Of course Captain.’

The door closed, leaving Dr Zeigler alone with Roadhog. She turned to him smiling. ‘Mr Rutledge, before I apply biotic gel for your ribs I would like to also assess for head injuries. May you please remove your mask?’

He peered at her through the dark glass in his mask. She was bold he gave her that. Only Junkrat had seen him without his mask since he became Roadhog and even that was rare.

‘No.’

‘Very well. Any headache? Double vision?’

‘No.’

‘Sehr gut. Well then, please make yourself comfortable. The gel will need to sit for an hour or so.’

Roadhog shifted slightly, then pointed towards Ana’s discarded magazine. ‘I'll have a read of that.’

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was probably one of the nicer cells Junkrat had been in. There was even a small bed, not that he was getting any sleep in this strange environment. He sat on it, living foot twitching away, absentmindedly tugging at the fabric of the blanket on the bed with his living hand. He eyed the bars of the cell. Made of lasers, tripped to set an alarm off or electrocute him or slice him open if he touched them. He didn't fancy any of those things. His foot twitched all the more, getting more agitated by the second until he finally leant forward with both hands gripping his hair.

‘Fucking dammit!’

He was in a cell in a strange place, with strange people. Cut off from Hog, hunted by fucking terrorists just cos he ran his mouth over some stupid thing he found. He didn't think it was anything important, just something to sell at a price. Now it put a fucking huge price over his head. Even bigger than the authorities put on him for his world wide ‘shenanigans.’

He gripped his hair harder and clenched his teeth. His false limbs aching with phantom pain. Stress always made it worse.

His head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. He sat up, quickly leaning casually against the wall behind him. Giving the appearance that he didn't give a shit about anything. That would piss Morrison off. But it wasn't Morrison, instead a young asian woman appeared outside the cell, wearing a pink bomber jacket with a bunny symbol emblazoned in it. She chewed on pink gum as she curiously peered at him. ‘Hiya!’ She cheerfully said.

‘Alrite there sheila?’

‘What kinda name is Junkrat?’

‘Think I got called it once. What kinda name is Drama Queen?’

‘D.va!’

‘Same thing isn't it?’

‘Sure you wasn't called Jerkrat?’

‘Probably, been called a lot of things darl.’

‘My names Hana, you?’

‘Jamison.’

She scrunched her face, ‘mm..dont like that either’

He rolled his eyes, ‘Fucking hell, Jamie then? Christ..’

‘Yeah suppose that will do.’

They grinned at each other, Junkrat leaning forward. ‘Give us some of that gum then.’

She fished in her pocket taking out a stick and kicking it towards him under the lowest laser. He picked it up, carefully unfolded it from its foil wrapper. He popped it in his mouth and delicately folded the foil back over. He glanced up from his task, ‘so what's a big Korean star and Mech pilot doing here and giving a big fuck you to the UN?’

‘It wasn't long ago I was injured fighting Omnics. I was on medical leave for months...that was when Overwatch contacted me. They want to stop a second Omnic crisis, the South Korean Omnium is sending more attacks and I wanted to help stop it for everyone.Luckily my General had ties with Overwatch from years back. He helped arrange my transfer here quietly. As far as everyone knows, i'm still on leave.’

‘Pretty fucking noble of you..’

‘Least Im trying to do something..’

‘Sounds like you had a choice love.’

Hana made an exasperated noise and rolled her eyes, ‘Are you a professional Jerk or something?’

‘Yeah I try..’ He toyed with the foil then grinned at her. ‘Wanna see a magic trick?’

Hana had not answered yet as Junkrat stood up and examined each side of the laser bars. He found what he was looking for, the main conduit which conducted the energy barely noticable on the wall. Delicately he placed the folded foil in between the conduit and the laser it was producing. Instantly the lasers went down, and Junkrat stepped out of his cell.

‘Ta da!’ He said smugly.

‘Hey you touch me Im gonna scream so loud-!’

‘Oh relax, not gonna hurt ya. Just wanna check on me mate.’ Junkrat waved her off and started walking down the corridor. Hana watched him go before deciding it was probably best not to leave him wandering around by himself and hurried to catch up to him.

‘You’re gonna get me in trouble!’

‘You’re the one that came down to see me.’

‘I’ll say you lied.’

‘I’ll say you gave me this gum.’ He blew a bubble.

‘Oh screw you.’ she crossed her arms and scowled as Junkrat grinned to himself. They walked a few more paces before she spoke again. ‘You don't know where you're even going.’

‘Sure I do, going to medical’

‘You don't know where that is.’

‘I know some of the ways.’

‘And then what?’

‘Improvise. Or you can just take me there.’

‘Well I can't leave you alone now.’

‘Better give me the tour then eh?’ He winked at her.

She side eyed him and gave a small smile. ‘Guess I’ll have to now. C’mon I’ll show you the common room.’’

The common room used to be one of the busiest rooms in the watch point where agents could unwind and catch up between missions. Now with only a small team it was hardly used. It had a large kitchen area with a door leading to a pantry, sofas, chairs, even a couple of bean bags. There was a large tv on the wall, a couple of consoles attached and the room even housed a sound system and pool table. There was also an outside seating area looking out over the Strait of Gibraltar. Lucio lounged on one of the sofas, a game of Hockey played on the tv. Headphones on he mouthed along to a song, not noticing the door slide open. He looked up as someone nudged his leg, Hana was leaning over him saying something.

Lucio took off his headphones ‘Wah?’

‘I said; you’re gonna damage your ears! Get up, come say hi to Jamie..’

‘Who?’ He gave her a confused look, sitting up and putting his headphones around his neck. He instantly noticed the stranger standing behind Hana with both hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

‘Alrite mate.’ Junkrat said removing a metal hand from his pocket and giving Lucio a small wave.

‘Oh hi!’ Lucio greeted him brightly before looking at Hana and grinning broadly at her. ‘You are in _so_ much trouble! Jack and Ana are gonna be mad at you girl!’

‘They your fucking parents or something?’ Junkrat asked.

‘I wouldn't wanna piss Ana off..’

‘Then _why_ did you let him out Hana?!’

‘Ah in her defense, she didn't let me out on purpose.’

‘Shut up you tricked me.’

‘Sooo much trouble!’

‘Shut up Lu!

Lucio stood up from the sofa, walking around to casually lean on the back of it.

‘So you like...explode stuff?’

Junkrat shrugged. ‘Pretty much..and you like make music and start revolutions?’

Lucio shrugged and smiled ‘Pretty much.’

Hana shuffled from foot to foot, ‘Look we can all hang out and become besties later..but can you just check on your friend and get back to holding before I get in _serious_ trouble!’

‘Reckon you need to relax love..’

‘She’s right. Better move before you’re caught.’

Junkrat rolled his eyes at them, ‘Right pair of goodies you are..alright c’mon then lets go.’

‘Laters Jamie.’ Said Lucio, watching Hana practically push him out the room.

They left the common room and continued down a corridor which lead back outside. Hana pointed out some dormitories which housed some of the team, ‘Me and some of the girls stay in there, It's cool we have our own rooms since there's so few of us.’ She pointed out Winstons lab and the training barracks, and the general direction of the briefing room. ‘Oh and that building over there is currently empty, don't know what it was for. A Lot of this place is empty now. You’ve seen the landing area bla bla bla. Oh thats the workshop over there and there's the, wha..? Hey! Come back here!’

Junkrat had instantly made a bee line for the workshop, Hana once again trying to keep up with his stride even with an uneven gait. She stepped in front of him and pushed him back. ‘You can't just go where you want!’

‘Sure I can.’

‘No you can't!’

‘Pfft and who's gonna stop me? You?’ He gently pushed her aside and stepped into the workshop. It was a large spacious area, machinery lining the walls as well as a few individual workstations. In the middle of the room a large Mech used for moving heavy goods was suspended on a platform and lift. An extensive tool locker sat at the back of the large room. Junkrat took it all in grinning. ‘This is fucking awesome, what do you do here exactly?’

‘Hmm not too much. Torb and Brigitte work in here mostly. Fixing weapons and armor, I sometimes bring my Meka in here when it needs work.’

He flexed his metal hand, aware that it needed repairing soon. ‘Yeah this’ll do.’

A clanging noise and cursing nearby caught their attention and watched as a short man sporting a huge beard and gear tattoos clambered from underneath the Mech and throwing a wrench at it clearly not noticing the pair behind him. Hana quickly darted out of sight, frantically beckoning Jamison to join her. Instead he approached the man who was now kicking the Mech. ‘Lousy, stupid machine!’

‘What's wrong with it?’

‘Ah the damn hydraulics broke in the arm..’

‘Liquid contamination?’

‘Well that's the first thing I looked f…..’ Torbjorn cranked his head up, looking up at the Junker criminal who should by all accounts be in a cell.

‘What the..? What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get out?!’

‘Magic trick.’

‘Well you are going straight back in!’ He grabbed Junkrat's arm and began pulling him away, unfortunately for Torbjorn he struggled against the Junkers height over him causing Junkrat to giggle. ‘Alright calm down lil hobbit.’

Torbjorn pulled him down, almost face to face and glared angrily at him. ‘That is the first and last time you call me that boy.’ He growled. Junkrat held his hands up, ‘Alright mate loud n clear..’ Torbjorn muttered under his breath and began moving towards the communicator on the wall.

‘Have you checked for aeration?’

Torbjorn paused. ‘Of course I have!’

‘And for cavitation?’

‘Yes I..wait. No.’ He turned back around and returned to the Mech, pointing a finger at Junkrat as he passed. ‘You stay right there…’ He inspected the hydraulic valve and pump, not saying anything as Junkrat slowly leaned over to watch what he was doing. Finally the answer was in front of him, a loose fitting on the suction pipe. He turned to reach for a wrench and found it being already handed out to him by Junkrat who had a slightly smug smile on his face.

Torbjorn begrudgingly took it and screwed the fitting tight on the pipe, He went to the controls and powered up the Mech. Its engines rumbled into life. He tested the malfunctioning arm, its hydraulic clamps now moving up and down with no fault.

‘You gotta be kidding me….’ Torbjorn muttered.

‘Yeah pretty obvious, dunno why you didn't check that first.’

Torbjorn narrowed his eyes and regarded him, ignoring the jibe. ‘How did you learn about mechanics?’

Junkrat shrugged. ‘Taught myself mostly.’

‘How old are you boy?’

‘Fuck...er...twenty..three? Twenty four?’ He snapped his fingers. ‘Twenty five!’

Torbjorn said nothing, yet his expression had softened ever so slightly. He placed the wrench back into the toolbox and picked it up, handing it to Junkrat. ‘Put that back in the tool locker and touch _nothing_ else!’

He took the box from the gruff man and walked over to the locker, eyeing up the tools and parts neatly stored and labelled. His inquisitive mind itched to open the drawers, handle the tools and above all else fix his prosthetic hand which still had its more intricate parts exposed. He turned away, he could always sneak back in later. Torbjorn was still watching him, behind his back Junkrat noticed Hana had snuck out from her hiding place and had disappeared. Probably for the best, she seemed an alright girl.

‘Look boy, Morrison needs to know you’ve gone missing. Up to me, I could keep an eye on you here.’

‘Yeah seems fair mate. Hey can I move the Mech?’

‘No. I'll do it and you are going to stay right there.’

Torbjorn went to the lift controls, twisting a knob and pulling a lever down, the platform pivoting on its axis to stand the Mech upright. ‘Some advice boy..’ He said over his shoulder. ‘Keep out of trouble here, can’t be running around after you whilst Talon tries to start a global war.’ Torbjorn turned around as the Mech slowed to an upright position. ‘If you do that then maybe Morrison will let you..’ But Junkrat had gone whilst Torbjorn had his back turned leaving him talking to himself.

‘Ahh shit.’ He muttered.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Morrison walked out of the armory, making sure himself that the Junkers weapons, explosives and hellish bike was stored away with the tightest security they could manage while Athena still had damaged components. The sun was rising high into the sky as he headed towards the barracks. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hana sneaking towards the unit that held her living quarters.

‘Hana?’ He called out. ‘What are you doing?’

She gave a yelp and froze on the spot. ‘N-Nothing Commander Morrison! Just wanted to check on my Meka, going back to my dorm now sir!’

He eyed her, before letting whatever suspicion he had slide. ‘You do that, stay in there until you're relieved.’

‘Yes sir!’ She practically ran into the unit. He briefly wondered what had flustered her as he headed into the barracks and walked down the stairs towards holding.

‘Well Fawkes, I think we need to have chat.’ He called as he approached Junkrats cell. ‘Cooperate and maybe we can arrange for you to….you absolute _little_ SHIT!’ He slammed his fist against the wall, how the hell had he escaped?

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

McCree sat on one of the chairs in the hallway outside medical, absentmindedly twirling his gun in his hand. An empty mug on the coffee table after Ana had returned with a tray of tea. He slowly became aware of a strange tapping noise with what also sounded like a foot step getting closer. His attention turned down the hall, the cause of the noise becoming apparent as Junkrat appeared from around the corner.

‘What the hell..?’ McCree asked

‘Shut up I've had a time getting here.’

‘How?’

‘I’m magic.’ Junkrat replied, waggling his fingers in McCree's face and opening the door to medical stopping short at the sight before him. Roadhog was sitting up on a bed, reading a magazine with one hand and holding a mug with the other. His mask pulled up so slightly so he could drink. Sitting on a chair close to him with a rifle in her lap was the old lady from earlier, sipping her own tea from a pretty porcelain cup with its own saucer. A slender blonde woman was leaning on a counter writing something down on a clipboard. They all looked up as Junkrat opened the door.

‘Well..’ He said in an accusatory tone. ‘Don't this look cosy!’ He ignored the two women and McCree incessantly tapping him on the shoulder for some reason. He ignored the sound of someone running down the hall as he pointed at Roadhog. ‘You’re fucking kicking it up in here with the cyclops Granny, a bit of alright Doc and the sexy Cowboy, drinking fucking _tea_ whilst i get holed up in a fucking cell by a fucking geriatric?! Where's my tea?! Get the fuck up we’re getting out of here now and will you stop fucking touching me..wha? Oh shit! FucK-AGHH!

Junkrat flew out of view as Morrison charged into him, tackling him hard to the ground. Roadhog went back to his magazine, ignoring his partners yelling and cursing and continued to read.

'Said he was a glutton for punishment.' He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an ease into Gibraltar chapter. Hope it didnt seemed rushed. I wanted to pace out interactions bit by bit. Incase you had not noticed I am totally clueless with mechanical, electrical and medical lingo. I tried with what research google could offer me. Expect more winging it with future chapters. If any one knows any links on how to learn about bombs for writing without upsetting the spy in your computer than please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Marhabaan bik fi albayt - Welcome home in Arabic
> 
> Gutentag - Good day in German
> 
> Verstanden - I understand in German
> 
> willkommen - welcome in German
> 
> Sehr gut - Very well in German.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  


‘Ow! Get off you fucking..Hog! Hog get him off! Fucking cunt! Ow!’

Specks of blood dotted on the floor from a freshly split lip as well as a chewed piece of pink gum. A very angry Junkrat struggled under an even angrier Morrison who in turn struggled to pin him down.

‘Jack er...think the Junker boy may have gone from his cell.’ Torbjorns voice came through on his communicator.

‘I know!’ He shouted back, grabbing a metal hand and twisting it round the Junkers back. He felt a part dislodge in his grip. He looked over his shoulder at Jesse who was leaning against the wall seemingly enjoying the show. ‘Why the hell didn't you apprehend him?’

‘Weren't doing nothing but complain.’

Morrison growled in reply. Over Junkrats shouting and cursing he heard someone approach him, he looked up expecting to see Rutledge and a huge fist coming at him, Instead Ana stood beside him looking none too impressed with either of them.

‘I think that's enough now. From both of you.’ She said sternly, her lips a thin line.

‘He escaped his cell and could of done God knows what damage to this place.’

‘Shoulda done you Cunt-OW!’

‘Give me a reason to shoot you here and now Fawkes!’

‘Enough!’ Anas voice cracked like a whip, stilling both men. ‘Jack, get off him. Fawkes get up and stay where you are.’

They begrudgingly replied, Jack cursing under his breath and freeing Junkrat from his grasp. The Junker quickly sprang up, touching his broken lip and inspecting the blood on his fingers.

‘Oh you’re a right cunt mate..’

Ana snapped her fingers at him and scowled. He quickly gave in to her stare and slouched, crossing his arms and pouting like a sullen teenager. He glanced up as Roadhog entered the hallway, he didn't want to make the old lady more angry so resigned to sending Hog an icy glare and mouthing 'fuck you’ at him. Roadhog simply sighed. The Doctor followed behind him. She gave Junkrat a quick glance over, looking a bit too long at his prosthetics for his liking, though it could've been his imagination. She tutted at the mess. ‘Really Commander was that necessary? Our stocks are low as is it. That will need stitches.’ She nodded to Junkrats bleeding lip. 'The fuck it will’ Junkrat retorted, breaking his short lived silence.

‘I will not have blood following you around the base like a breadcrumb trail.’ She stepped aside gesturing to the med bay, ‘If you please.’

‘No.’

‘Rat.’ Roadhog growled a warning.

‘This place fucking sucks! And you!’ Junkrat pointed at Roadhog. ‘You’re meant to be on my side!’

‘Its stitches Jamison..nothing worse than that….’ He replied in a gentler tone.

That had an affect, Junkrat became quiet once again and fidgeted with his prosthetic hand. He caught Roadhogs gaze and glowered back at him. Sensing a touched nerve Ana stepped in, her voice friendly once again. ‘If I may interject. Perhaps Fawkes and Rutledge can stay here until Dr Ziegler finishes her treatment whilst I stay guard. After which both of you be will placed in holding _together_.’ She said the last word looking at Morrison, driving home the point that this was not for debate. Jack remained silent and angry.

‘So-so what? We’re gonna be locked up till you get what you want? Which aint fucking happening by the way. Fucking hell Hog, shoulda taken our chances on our own.’ His living hand rubbed the back of his neck whilst metal fingers danced in agitation, he knitted his eyebrows and chewed the inside of his lip well aware of the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. His eyes darted to Roadhog who of course remained silent, he sighed finally relenting and turned to the doctor. ‘Alright fine, just make it quick.’

Sat on the examination table he fidgeted anxiously. He hated doctors, he hated hospitals, he hated the smell, the clinical cleanliness, the cold sterile environment. The sharp tools that cut and slice and pierce. The medicine that makes you feel even worse, makes you drowsy, slow and sluggish leaving you vulnerable to anything. Hated the flashes of memory it invoked. Waking up in a place like this..screaming..doctors and nurses rushing..a woman shouting his name..so much red and pain..pain.. _pain_.  Junkrat gave a sudden jolt in surprise as Roadhog nudged him, bringing him back into the room and the present. The Doctor was watching him patiently, he looked between the two of them, ‘huh?’

‘I said I will need to clean the wound then administer a local anaesthetic, then a couple of stitches. Very simple.’ The Doctor said in a reassuring voice.

‘....Hog.’

‘Its fine.’

Metal fingers fidgeted and anxiety gnawing at his stomach and mind. Angela exchanged a subtle look with Ana.

‘Kay..’ A deep breath in. ‘Okay.’

He begrudgingly allowed the Doctor to clean away as much of the blood as possible despite it still flowing from the deep split in his lip. She gave a sound of approval and picked up a prepared syringe from the small medical trolley nearby. She tapped it with her finger, dispelling any air bubbles and waited for Junkrats permission to continue but he seemed to be purposely looking anywhere but her and the syringe she held. She decided to continue and gently took his chin in her, lifting it up slightly. She felt him tense at her touch, noticed his fists gripping the edge of the examination table, the slight flinch as she administered the anaesthetic. She withdrew, placing the syringe back on it the trolley. ‘There, that should only take a couple of minutes to work then just a couple of stitches. I work fast so shan’t keep you long.’

‘Yeah dont wanna keep the old man waiting love.’ He muttered. His tongue tested the quickly numbing area on his lip.

Angela hesitated slightly. ‘Jamison..? I do have some questions..’

‘Bet you do.’

‘Everyone here is under my care. You may be here for sometime so that includes the pair of you as well. Mr Rutledge tells me Junkertown receives medication for Radiation exposure. Have you had such treatment?’

‘..Yeah.’

‘For how long?’

‘Dunno..since it happened I guess.’

‘And..how old were you when it happened?’

He met her eyes, frowning. He didn't know these people, he didn't trust them. Already he’s had too many questions. In Junkertown you kept your story to yourself, cos everyone already knew it, as you knew theirs. Everyone suffered, everyone lost homes, family, their lives. But one thing he noticed from the outside world is everyone had damn questions. He began to fidget again.

‘I apologise, I will refrain from asking such questions.’ She said softly, noticing his discomfort. She gently touched his broken lip. ‘That should be enough time. Are you ready for me to proceed?’

He gave a shrug, ‘Guess so.’

She was true to her word and finished stitching his lip quickly yet efficiently. ‘There.’ She eventually said, placing down the needle and surgical thread. ‘All done, they will dissolve on their own by which time the wound will be healing nicely. Just be mindful to keep it clean, I don't want to you back here with an infection.’

He grunted in reply. ‘Can I get out of here now?’

‘I would like to take your height and weight before you go.’

‘For fucks sake love..’

A low grumble from Roadhog warned him to mind himself. The Doctor wasn't so bad and her care seemed genuine. ‘Just do it Rat...I did.’

‘Yeah bet you did..top patient were ya?’

‘No sense in being difficult.’

Junkrat threw his hands up. ‘Fine! Then I'm out of here, I hate this place.’

‘Of course.’ The Doctor said politely.

She took his height and weight, noting it on her clipboard. ‘All done, you are quite tall 6’5 in fact but underweight for your height. You should not slouch so much either.’ He rolled his eyes, and slouched in defiance. Roadhog sighed and stood up, he flexed his shoulder grunting at the pain in his ribs. ‘Lets go Rat..’

‘Yay back to the cells..’ He said sarcastically, making for the door which opened as he approached. Outside Morrison and McCree were waiting for him. As he left the room Roadhog turned slightly and looked at Angela. ‘He was five years old.’ He said quietly. The door shut behind him, leaving Ana and Dr Ziegler alone.

‘What are you thinking Angela?’ Ana asked.

‘I’m thinking he’s a traumatized young man who has lived through horrific experiences.’ She sadly replied.

‘Five years old..’ Ana repeated Roadhogs words. ‘How does a child survive in that environment?’

‘I remember watching the news on it. Wasn't there a relief effort? Why wasn't he evacuated?’

‘Their government cut off aid stating the environment too dangerous and the cause lost remember? The only help they got after that were charities which were already stretched world over. A Lot of children got seperated and left behind Angela. The Australian government banned Overwatch's involvement too, even before the tragedy. We wanted a team to be deployed to put forward negotiations to each affected party, but they just wanted peace for their cities and towns. What is a population of five thousand compared to about twenty three million? The UN agreed with their decision and let it pass.’

‘That was cruel, they let their own people suffer. Human and Omnic.’’

‘Australia was nearly wiped out, their government desperate for peace. War presents extremely difficult choices Angela, you know that better than most people.’

Angela sighed sadly. ‘You are right, come then. I suppose we should head to the briefing and if I remember correctly Reinhardt will soon be returning.’ She smiled warmly at Ana.

‘Please Angela, as If I’d forget something so important.’

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Winston and Torbjorn were already in the briefing room waiting for their teammates as Ana and Angela entered. ‘You need to get that computer of yours back up to speed.’ Torbjorn gruffly said to Winston as the women joined the table. Winston took his glasses off and began cleaning them. ‘Admittedly Athena needs more work before returning to optimal security performance.’ Replied winston, placing his glasses back on his head. ‘Perhaps you should of put him back when you had the chance..’ he curtly added.

‘Bahh! He was er..too fast for me, in and out like a flash. I called Jack as soon as I saw him.’ Said Torbjorn abit too quickly. Winston smiled slightly and gave a small ‘hmph!’

The door opened once again as Jack and McCree entered the room. ‘Any trouble?’ Ana asked as they joined the table.

‘None, just running his mouth. I've left Genji guarding them.’ Jack said, sitting down. ‘Hana was outside, what if he saw her and she got hurt? And you Torbjorn.’

‘Ah he wasn't gonna hurt no one Jack.’ Torbjorn replied.

‘You can't be sure of that.’

‘Well I might of..spoken to him. But only for second before he ran off mind you!’

Jack raised his eyebrows and gave him a look. ‘Torbjorn..how long was he in the warehouse with you before you decided to call me?’

Torbjorn rubbed the back of his neck with his living hand. ‘Well er..now that I think about it..five minutes?’

Jack stared at him

‘Ten minutes..’

Jack continued to stare, his frown deepening.

‘Twenty minutes Commander..twenty minutes and I let him go in the tool locker.’ He said meekly

‘He blamed Athena Commander!’ Winston pointed at Torbjorn accusingly. Jack leant on his elbows and rubbed his face in exasperation as McCree threw his head back and laughed heartily. ‘Unbelievable’ Jack muttered through his fingers. ‘You are un-fucking-believable Lindholm.’

‘I had my reasons Jack, hear me out. I think the boys pretty smart. He worked out what was wrong with that Mech without barely looking at it. I was testing everything on that thing for over an hour. He waltzes over and gets it in seconds. Says he taught himself mechanics.’

‘Not just that’ Interjected McCree ‘Made his prosthetics too.’

‘What are you getting at Torbjorn?’ Asked Jack

‘I reckon the boy could work with me and Brigitte in the workshop.

Jack sat back in his chair and considered the offer, looking at Ana for her input.

‘He cant stay in that cell forever Jack. Frankly Fawkes is just one thing out of many that we have to deal with, and not the worse by far. He was rude, reckless and angry but when given plenty of opportunity harmed no one. Even after you broke his lip open, very well done by the way.’ She finished sarcastically.

Jack ignored the slight and looked to Dr Zeigler. ‘How was he with you?’

Angela folded her hands neatly in front of her. ‘He was afraid, he especially did not want to be in medical. Rutledge tells me he has a phobia of doctors and hospitals. I expect none the less from two amputations and goodness knows what else. He's also shown symptoms of anxiety and post traumatic stress disorder but this is just from a quick observation and I am no psychiatrist. He is reluctant to answer questions and I don't want to push the matter. In regards to Torbjorns suggestions I think it may work if handled well and he has clear boundaries.

He nodded, acknowledging her opinion. ‘Winston?’

‘What about Zenyatta and Bastion, we can't exactly hide them away?’

‘Simple. Touch the omnics and we kill you.’

‘Seems pretty fair’ said McCree

‘Got anything to say?’ Jack asked him.

‘Plenty since I been where he is now, you gave me a choice. Overwatch or Prison. Offer him the same. He's clearly god damn smart, he clearly can pack a lot of firepower. He comes with a goddamn tank. Reckon he could be an asset if we all play our parts nicely.’

‘He wont agree to working with us.’

‘So then he goes to prison where Talon could get him and whatever he has thats so important. He knows he’s better off here, lets make our lives easier and give him some freedoms. If it really goes up the creek we shoot him.’

‘We pose a threat to him as well Jack. Whatever he has wont be given over night and we will not harm him for it. We are not Talon. This is about trust on both sides, we have to earn his just as much as he needs to earn ours.’ Said Ana.

‘..I think it has potential to work.’ Jack said after a moment of consideration. ‘Could also go horribly wrong. But we do need to focus our attentions elsewhere and soon Ana, we need to debrief on your leads in Iraq and Oasis still. Fine, we’ll put this forward to Fawkes and see what him and his partner think.’ Jack made to move from his seat, when Lena's voice came through the rooms communicator. ‘Commander, vehicle approaching the base. Its Reinhardt and Brigitte.’

‘Send Reinhardt to briefing immediately Oxton.’

‘At once Commander.’ Her voice cut out

‘The rest of you fill him in.’ He told his team. ‘I'm going to get Fawkes.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 Once again he was back in a cell. At Least this time Roadhog was with him who sat on the bed watching his younger partner pace back and forth tugging at his hair and rambling to himself. Genji stood vigilant at the end of the hall making sure no one left or entered unauthorized. Roadhog was silent as usual, barely paying attention as Junkrat worked through his anxiety. He’d intervene when needed but for now he just wanted to rest his aching bones. God what he’d do for a hit of Hogdrogen right now. The sound of a metal fist hitting the wall brought his attention back.

‘That a good idea?’

‘Fuck off.’ Junkrat snarled.

‘Already busted, don't make it worse.’

Junkrat stopped pacing and inspected his hand, flexing the fingers. He was glad he was able to fix the synthetic nerves, but the phantom pain still throbbed relentlessly.

‘Yeah well, there's a workshop here. Proper stocked too.’

‘Stumble on it on your little tour?’

His tone made Junkrat narrow his eyes at him. ‘What did you expect me to do? You coulda been dead for all I knew.’

‘Ain't Junkertown here. Different rules. Not everyone's out for blood.’

‘You don't fucking know that. Don't know these people Hog. Look at what that old cunt did!’ He pointed to his split lip.

‘Did that to yourself.’

Junkrat stared at him Incredulously, ‘Did you not see that fucker wipe me out?’

‘Yeah, saw that. But it was your fault. Shoulda stayed put.’

‘I was fucking worried-!’

‘I was fine. You got upset and stupid. You know that's not a good mix. Shoulda stayed put and waited.’

Junkrat cursed and began pacing again, pausing to look at Roadhog. ‘Not staying here mate.’

‘Then give them what they want.’

‘Nah not happening.’

‘Then you have little choice.’

Junkrat moved closer to hog, lowering his voice. ‘If.. _if_ I give it to them the first thing they’ll do is dump us at the nearest Cop shop.’

‘So don't give it to them.’

‘But then we’re fucking stuck here!’ He exclaimed, kicking the bed with his metal peg. ‘Fucking cunting hell mate I just wanted to sell it and live like a king. Didn't know how important it was, didnt know how dangerous-!’ He stopped himself, covering his mouth and returned to his pacing. Roadhog was watching him intently.

‘Just what the fuck do you have Rat..?’

‘Oh you suddenly care? Didn't even ask that when you agreed to protect me. Fuck mate, never even asked for that share.’

Roadhog grunted, ‘Got plenty from our heists.’

‘Yeah but….that was after the bar. Why the fuck did you help me back then?’

Roadhog was quiet for a long time before answering. ‘Had my reasons.’

‘Yeah like what?’

Before he could answer footsteps from down the hall drew their attention, Roadhog stood up gently moving Junkrat to step behind him as Morrison approached their cell and stopping outside Pulse rifle in his hands. He pushed a code into the control panel on the wall, the laser bars disappearing as the cell opened. ‘We’re ready for you.’ He said.

The briefing room was large, a circular table in the middle with a projection device in the centre. Junkrat walked down the steps taking note of those already seated around the table. Ana and the Monkey were there, as well as McCree and Torbjorn and Dr Zeigler. A old bearded giant of a man with a large scar over a missing eye sat at the table to Ana’s left. ‘Fuck me mate, thought you were big.’ Junkrat muttered over his shoulder to Roadhog. Morrison directed them to a couple of vacants seats. Junkrat smiled at Morrison with a hint of smugness and slouched down on the chair with his arms crossed acting like a schoolboy called to the head teachers office. He considered putting his feet up on the table but even he thought that might be pushing it too far. Roadhog didn't even bother attempting to sit down and chose to stand behind Junkrat. The room was silent as Morrison walked around the table sitting on Anas right and opposite the Junkers.

He nodded to the newcomer ‘This is Reinhardt Wilhelm. One of Overwatch's most prominent members and it's to my understanding you've met Torbjorn already..’ Torbjorn at least had the grace to look uncomfortable. ‘Now..’ said Jack, folding his hands on the table and addressing the Junkers. ‘It seems you may be here for sometime, you can leave of course once you give us what Talon want-’

‘Not giving ya anything mate!’

Jack held his hand up, signalling to the Junker to be quiet. ‘I understand now this will be long and delicate process. And at least whilst you are here Talon get nothing so there is that. The question is what do we do with you. I can’t waste my resources and team guarding your cell day and night and clearly you got a knack for escaping them.’ Junkrat giggled softly to himself as Jack regarded him for a moment and then sighed. ‘Fawkes, the world is on a brink of a second crisis. It's already started in Russia and Talon is somehow pulling the strings. I don't know how you play into this, I don't think you even know. But you are apart of this now, and you can help. There is a war coming and you need to choose a side.'

‘I don’t give a fuck about the world mate. It didn't give a fuck about us.’

‘So you would see it burn out of spite? Look Fawkes I understand you’re resentment, I also agree with you. Your government sold the outback settlers out.’ Jack tapped the table ‘You can make a contribution here. God knows you are due comeuppance after your multitude of crimes. Torbjorn informs me you have talent, and you are certainly smarter than you make out to be so here’s what we propose: You work with Torbjorn in the workshop. The base needs repairs as well as armor and weapons. Put your skills to a worthwhile cause, do that and we will give you certain freedoms here.’

Junkrat tilted back on his chair and narrowed his eyes at Morrison, weighing up his words. Eventually he leant back forward and flashed a grin. ‘Sorry mates, not interested.’ Roadhog growled deeply ‘ _For fucks sake!’_ He thought to himself. ‘ _Idiot don't know a good thing when he sees it.’_ He lifted one huge finger, signalling to Morrison for one moment before suddenly grabbing Junkrat by the arm and lifting him with ease off the chair and dragging him to the back of the room, ignoring his partners kicking, punching and cursing. He let go and waited as Junkrat straightened himself up, ‘What in the actual fuck Hog?!’ He snarled at him.

‘You really are a fucking idiot you know that?’ Roadhog growled pointing a large finger into his face.

‘This is a glorified prison! I aint doing shit for them!’

‘Then you don't get to do anything! Think Rat. You can't handle being bored and what's the alternative? An actual prison or death? Just ignore that voice in your head that tells you to be an absolute shit to authority and just _think._ ’

‘I aint fucking Overwatch mate, its for heroes and let's face it, we’re not exactly upstanding citizens!’

‘Neither are they anymore. This is illegal but in a..good way. Wasn't long ago you wanted to go legit remember?’

‘I remember it being your idea…’

‘Stop being stubborn.’

‘I'm not! I just..I don't..’ He rubbed the back of his neck looking towards the table, Morrison was whispering something to Ana. ‘Don’t trust him Hog..don’t trust any of them. They think I’ll just roll over and do what they want? What am I gonna get out of it? Haven't even got a con…’ His eyes lit up as a sudden golden thought filled his mind. ‘I fucking got it!’ He laughed, running back to the table and slamming both his hands on it. ‘A contract!’ He declared. ‘You want me here? You make it worth my while. Hire me and Hog for whatever you want blown up or killed and I guess I can help fix up some of your stuff.’

Jack leant towards him ‘And what exactly do you want in return Fawkes.’

‘Let's say you somehow defeat Cobra or whatever you call it and you save the fucking world. Pretty sure you’ll be in the UNs good books again after that, If that happen I want our criminal records totally wiped clean. Total fucking Immunity mate!’

‘Anything else?’

‘Yeah, I get to make me bombs here.’

‘Absolutely not!’

‘Look mate-!’

Ana raised her hand. ‘We negotiate the terms of this contract _._ ’ She looked between the two men. ‘And there must be give and take from both sides for this to work. Do we all understand?’ Both men reluctantly nodded. ‘Good’ she said curtly, ‘then let us begin.’

Over an hour was spent arguing and debating the terms, there was a lot of cursing and even a couple of threats. Finally though after what felt like a lot of back and forth a contract was written upon which all parties agreed on, albeit begrudgingly. Junkrat was to use his skills to aid the reformed Overwatch and In time when he saw fit he would share what Talon sought but the issue was not to be forced. Overwatch would give him and Roadhog protection and not to surrender him to authorities. Should the UN ever reinstate Overwatch they would put forward full Immunity for the pair. Whilst on base Junkrat and Roadhog were to be given accommodation with access to the common room and other living amenities, restricted access was allowed for the training barracks, armoury, labs and workshop under supervision. He could make blueprints for his bombs and make the shells, but anything explosive would need to be tested in the weapons barracks where the only one who could be hurt was him. Much arguing was had over the subject of the Omnics, Junkrat wanting to be done with them and scrapping them for parts before they got to him first. Finally with interjecting from Roadhog and the promise of being shot by Morrison and McCree he very reluctantly agreed to leave the bots alone on the condition they do they same.

‘So we are in agreement.’ Said Ana writing up the last of the contract and handing the pen to her Commander. ‘Jack if you may sign.’

‘This is gonna be interesting..’ McCree muttered to Winston sitting next to him. The Gorilla frowned, ‘Or a huge mistake.’ He replied.

Morrison signed the paper and got up from his seat walking around the table and placing the contract in front of the Junker. Junkrat gave him a shit eating grin as he took the pen from him, signing with messy handwriting and even drawing a smiley face. He stood up to his full height and faced the Commander. ‘Pleasure doing business with ya mate.’ He said and held his metal hand out to Morrison. Jack regarded the metal prosthetic before begrudgingly shaking the junkers hand. ‘ _What the hell have I just done?’_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter just to lay some foundations into Junkrats involvement In Overwatch. I didnt want to throw him right in and hopefully ive shown there is doubt on both sides to this arrangement.


	5. Chapter 5

With most of the base now empty with only a skeleton crew to run it there was plenty of accommodation to go around. Some of the younger women had decided on sharing a dormitory meant for new recruits whilst others had chosen singular personnel quarters. Some had even moved into less homely lodgings like Torbjorn, who had taken one of the empty garages near the workshop, or Angela who had neatly converted a spacious office next to medical into a comfortable bedroom. After much indecisiveness and downright ludacris demands from having the Commanding officers quarters to room service the Junkers had finally settled on taking a small disused storage warehouse, it even had two floors allowing Roadhog to have his own space in what felt like forever. It was dusty, the metal fixtures had spots of rust and it was far more industrial than cosy even though the old lady captain had graciously given him two beds. To him, it felt the closest to his farm he would ever get in a long while. It would do. Junkrat wasted no time in making himself a workstation even going as far as to unceremoniously flip his mattress and blankets on the floor along with what few possessions he had with him and after a few adjustments had used the metal bed frame as a makeshift tool holder to stand alongside the desk he had ‘borrowed’.

 It had kept him busy for a couple of hours in which time some team members had come to see them. Morrison had once again reminded the Junkers of rules and boundaries and consequences until Junkrat threatened to blow up his own eardrums if the old man kept going on about it, the Doctor came to check on his stitches and to return Roadhogs Hogdrogen despite her advise on his frequent usage, he politely waved her off as he clicked in the canister to his mask and taking in a deep drug infused breath, he was running low and finding more would be hard to come by in this country but he’d find a way, until then he had reluctantly agreed to use an oxygen tank at night time. As the evening drew in Roadhog was snoring loudly on his two single beds as Junkrat delicately worked on his prosthetics, a sudden knock on the metal door made him jump and drop the small screwdriver he was holding. ‘Fucks sake! Dont fucking like this Hog!’ He called down to a grumbling Roadhog who wheezed as he sat up. ‘S’pose we should get used to it..’ He muttered in reply, heaving himself up and heading for the door. He couldn't blame Junkrat for his anxiousness, he should probably talk to him about it later. He heard voices outside as he reached for the door handle which shushed as he pulled it open. His gaze dropped downward at the sight of a young man with dreads and two young women before him, their eyes widening at the huge man before them. ‘Yeah?’ Roadhog grunted at them. The young man squeaked and hastily nudged one of the girls forward, the young asian woman rolled her eyes and held her chin high looking right into the black glass eyes of his mask. ‘See guys? Told you he was big.’

‘Hana! Don't be rude!’ Said the remaining woman in a european accent. She was holding a toolbox and had oil on her clothes. Must be the Lindholm girl. ‘I’m sorry Mr Rutledge, Papa sent me to give these to Junkrat.’ She rattled the toolbox.

‘We’re calling him Jamie cos Junkrats a dumb name!’ Hana called loudly trying to get his attention from behind Roadhog, It worked as the tell tale sound of his peg leg could be heard coming down the flight of stairs. Junkrat pushed Roadhog out the way and made a face at his visitors, ‘What's this the welcome party or summit?’ He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

‘Something like that, we brought you guys something to eat.’ Said Lucio, picking up some trays of food beside him.

‘Yep.’ Said Roadhog, reaching over and taking the trays, promptly returning inside and sitting down to eat. Junkrat glanced over the brunette girl, ‘You the angry hobbits kid? Bridgette? Baguette?’

‘Brigitte. You didn't call him that to his face did you?’

‘Yeah.’

She laughed out loud, ‘And you lived? Wow the last person to call him that had a hammer to the face. You got on his good side. Oh here take this.’ She handed the toolbox to Junkrat, he gave her a quizzical look as he opened it. Inside was a decent selection of different tools designed especially for prosthetic maintenance. ‘Papa works on his own too, Jesse and Genji go to Dr Zeigler since theirs are highly advanced, can I see yours?’

‘Er…?’

She didn't wait for an answer, grabbing his metal hand and holding it close to her eyes. ‘You made this?’ She asked, eyes wide. ‘Wow even down to the synthetic nerves but you need to fix the casing. There's plenty of scrap metal in the workshop and there's a small soldering kit in the tool box already.’

‘Yeah er..thanks?’ He dislodged his hand from her grip and flexed the metal digits now feeling slightly insecure.

Hana stepped forward, ‘Hey erm..thanks for not telling Commander Morrison I let you out, even though I technically didn't! But still..thanks Jamie.’

‘Sure, no worries.’ He shrugged.

‘Look man, I appreciate that this must suck being here for you, but y’know it's not bad here. Good people, sure plenty of different opinions but we’re a team. Your here now so why not make the best of it? We can help you out, and hey! It's great to have someone else our age to hang with!’ 

‘Our age? I’ll remind you i'm the youngest here.’

‘Youngest human.’ Corrected Brigitte

Hana brushed her off. ‘ _ Pfft.. _ details.’

Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck with his living hand, ‘Yeah er, may need time to adjust to all this...been a long while since i've been around people, and even then anyone of em could kill ya if they felt like it.’

‘So what was it like? Growing up in the Outback, what happened to you after the Omnium explosion?’ Asked Hana

Now he felt uncomfortable and wanted to back out of whatever this was, luckily for him Lucio had noticed and took Hana by the arm. ‘C’mon leave the guy alone, we don't need to know anything. Lets go.’ He looked to Junkrat and gave him a small understanding smile, he smiled back and nodded a thanks.

‘Come by the workshop tomorrow Jamie.’ Said Brigitte as she turned to follow Hana and Lucio. ‘We’ll fix your hand up and Papa can show you what we do. Night!’

‘Yeah..laters..?’ He hovered by the door and watched them leave, absentmindedly he began gnawing at his lip, wincing as he remembered the stitches there. He closed the door and looked at the toolbox tucked under his arm, he knew Roadhog was watching him.

‘You alright Rat?’ He said between mouthfuls of food.

At first he didn't indicate that he had heard him, he was still looking at the toolbox and seemingly lost in his thoughts.

‘Rat?’

‘Fine mate.’

Roadhog sighed then nodded to the chair next to him. ‘Sit down, eat something.’

‘Nah thanks i'm just gonna-’

‘No you’re not. You’re gonna sit and you’re gonna eat.’ 

‘Not hungry.’

‘Stop. I know what you are doing and you stop it right now. Sit the fuck down.’

Junkrat stared him down despite knowing he almost always lost this game. Roadhog grunted in satisfaction as he eventually stomped over to the table and slamming the toolbox on it before slouching on the chair and pouting. Roadhog pushed a tray towards him. ‘Eat.’ He said, continuing with his own meal. Finally Junkrat succumbed and pulled the tray closer and there was a moments silence before Roadhog decided to break it. ‘So..’ He said, ‘Jamie huh?’

‘Yeah..it's weird.’

‘Just be glad you didn't forget your own name after all these years.’

‘You’re one to talk..Mako.’

‘ _ Hmph _ ..’ The silence once again hung between as Roadhog decided the best way to ask after his partners current mental state.

‘So..you alright? Don't give me any of that ‘im fine’ bullshit’

Junkrat flashed him a grin. ‘I’m okay mate.’

‘Rat I swear to fucking God-’

‘What Hog? What? You wanna know im freaking out? That i feel totally out of control, that I now have a fuck load of people to figure out whether they’re gonna kill me or kill you, that I am totally out of place here and everyone's asking fucking questions about fucking everything and it's bringing up alotta fucking stuff which i don't fucking wanna think about and my arm which isn't even fucking there hurts so fucking much and all this shit is spinning round n round in my head and I just want it to shut the fuck up!’ He kicked the table in his emotional outburst which had threatened to spill over all day, Roadhog was waiting for it and simply sat quietly and listened as the younger Junker got it out of his system. Junkrat slumped lower in his chair, running his flesh hand over his face and through his hair, his anger subsiding and looking exhausted. ‘Its..It's too fucking much mate, need to feel control over something, need to blow something up!’

Roadhog felt this was a good time to step in before Junkrat worked himself up again. Reaching behind his head he unclasped his mask and set it on the table, his skin felt strange to the sudden exposure to the air. It was extremely rare for him to go maskless but the boy needed calming and he needed to understand that Roadhog was being genuine. ‘Rat, look at me.’ He didn't, once again testing the stitches in his lip and purposely looking away. Roadhog sighed. ‘Jamison?’ 

That got his attention and he finally looked at Roadhogs maskless face. ‘I’m sorry I got angry with you earlier. I know you were worried, but I don't think this place is bad. It's not like Junkertown, If i thought we were in immediate danger coming here then believe me, we would  _ not  _ be here. Now...you feel out of control? Yet you’ve negotiated a contract and made whatever this is work more to your favor. Yes, we are out of place but this is a thrown together vigilante group. I doubt you’re the only one feeling like that, personally I dont give a shit that I stick out. Now..those kids that came to see you, pretty sure they don't want to kill you. Looks to me they wanna be friends if you remember what those are, you could do with some actual social interaction so don't be a dick about it, even when they are curious. And you’re gonna get questions Jamison, so you set the boundaries on what you’re okay to talk about. No one needs to know about what happened to you growing up there, that's up to you. Now you can't go blowing shit up every time you get angry or upset so you need to find another outlet so maybe that girl and her Dad can help out with that..As for your arm I can't offer any advice. Its worse when you’re upset, when you’re tired and when you’re hungry. So take a breath, fucking eat and try and get some fucking sleep. In the morning take a shower, eat again then we take it from there alright?’

He still looked upset but less so and more settled, he flexed his metal hand and gave his friend a small smile. ‘Alright mate.’

Roadhog regarded him and after a moment's consideration reached out to ruffle Jamison's hair, thankful that he didn't flinch at the touch. Instead he grinned and playfully swatted his huge hand away, ‘Alright fuck off with that.’

Roadhog snorted and returned to his food, ‘Eat. Then get some sleep. Not gonna talk to you rest of the night, you've heard enough from me to last you a week.’

‘...Thanks Hog.’

Roadhog simple grunted in acknowledgment. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning a small  _ beep beep _ sounded from the commanders private computer, Jack sat down in front of it and after a few clicks was present with a new message.

_ :Got some very angry people here so I must congratulate you on your success of finding the Junker. Please share if you find out what he has! No need to thank me of course. Also this may interest you..’ _

Jack waited and eventually another  _ beep beep  _ came from the computer, this time it was a file attachment.

: _ Enjoy!  _

Jack did not bother to reply, instead opening the already encrypted file. It was a photo of a very wealthy looking Omnic who he instantly recognised as Maximillien and two men; one of them being Sanjay Korpal, one of the Viskar corporations most senior members..now what was he doing meeting one of Talons inner council? It wasn't the first time Viskar had popped up in all this, It was only yesterday that Ana had debriefed him on her mission to Iraq, learning of their desire to have a presence in Oasis where coincidently a key member of Talon and former Blackwatch agent Moira O’Deorain was based. ‘ _ Getting to her would be near impossible. _ ’ in that city, Jack thought to himself as he shut down the computer and Vishkar would need to make a more obvious move on their allegiances before sending anyone in, for now it was smoke and mirrors. Reinhardt have given him a more solid lead from his time spent in Latvia near the border of Russia, learning of a possible Talon shipment being sent to a supposedly disused military compound near a town called Bryansk south of Moscow. If it was indeed a Talon base with a cache of weapons he needed it destroyed. He went to the communicator on the wall and pushed a button, ‘Athena,’ He spoke into the speaker. ‘Call Captain Amari, Lieutenant Reinhardt and Agents Genji and Zarya to the briefing room please.’

‘At once Commander.’ The A.I replied.

Soon enough everyone was accounted for in the briefing room and Morrison began the meeting. ‘Athena bring up a map of Bryansk, Russia.’ A large map projected in the middle of the table. ‘Bryansk, a densely wooded city in western Russia. Mostly a center for steel and machinery manufacturing and if Reinhardts source is to be trusted a cache for Talon weapons. Athena, give a rundown on any empty military compounds or warehouses within a thirty mile radius of the city.’

‘Overwatch satellites are mostly shutdown however I will do what I can Commander,’ Athena replied.

They waited as the A.I scanned the area, slowly pinpointing buildings within the search radius, five of them showed in total. ‘That is all I can do for now Commander.’

Jack looked at each point on the map, assessing the most likely place for the compound, ‘Athena, zoom in on the point north west of Bryansk.’ The map zoomed in showing a building deep within the woodland, it was well away from any towns yet within 10 miles of the nearest main road. This had to be the place.

‘Zarya, welcome to your first mission. I want you and Genji to go to Bryansk, get a safe house and scan the area. If it's true what this place is we need to take control of it, seize the cache and destroy the compound.’

Zarya nodded, ‘I will gladly go, but must I go with the Cyborg?’

‘Oh please, none taken,’ retorted Genji

Morrison gave her a hard look. ‘I understand your mistrust of Omnics Zarya but Genji is Human. You agreed to be apart of this team and in doing so agreed to work with whomever I say. Are we clear on this?’

She looked between him and Genji with coldness in her eyes, ‘Fine. I agree.’ She reluctantly said.

‘Good. Ana, Reinhardt? Anything to add?’

‘My source tells me armoured trucks go through at least once a week, morning and evening. I suspect they have a lot of armed guards patrolling. Perhaps Zarya can gather more information in the city whilst Genji surveys the area?’ Suggested Reinhardt.

‘Just be careful Zarya, you are well aware you are popular in Russia, perhaps they can set up base in a smaller neighbouring town with less people. Questions may be asked if you go looking for information from the wrong people. Id recommend caution.’ Said Ana

‘This is not my first mission finding information..nor is my first mission working with someth...someone so..technologically advanced. It will be fine, I will deliver.’ Replied Zarya.

‘That's settled then, I’ll have Lena program the Orca for autopilot to a safe location, you should have no issues getting in or out. Once you get enough information we’ll send a second team out. Go prepare yourselves, you depart this evening.’ Said Morrison as he dismissed them.

‘Yes commander.’ They said in unison, giving eachother an uneasy look before leaving the room.

Jack sat back in his chair and sighed. ‘This is going to be hard work.’ 

‘Oh and what part would that be Jack? From my recollection this has always been hard work.’ Said Ana mildly.

‘Keeping everyone in line Amari, we have people here with very different opinions. There's going to be conflict.’

‘Those different opinions could be beneficial Commander,’ Offered Reinhardt. ‘It allows us to see things from new perspectives.’

‘Not when we have in fighting it doesn't, we all know that.’ Said Jack, standing up to leave. Ana and Reinhardt shared a look with each other. It was probably best to let that subject slide for now.

‘Just be glad no ones having sex Jack, now that would be difficult to deal with.’ Ana called after him, trying to lighten the mood. He said nothing and left the room.

‘Tsk..always the boy scout isn't he Reinhardt?’ She said to her friend.

‘Somethings never change Ana, for good or bad. At Least we are still here to guide the younger generation.’

She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand, she had missed her old friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As evening creeped across the watchpoint Mei glanced towards the Orca as it was being prepared for flight from the window of Winston's Laboratory and felt a pang of jealousy before returning to type away at a computer. She did not come here often, she still had not had a proper conversation with Winston since her heated phone call. He had tried, as had all the older members, asking her how she was and how she was coping and being oh so nice to her. Too nice, they couldn't hide their pity if they tried. They felt sorry for the poor little Climatologist asleep for a decade whilst her teammates and friends lay dead around her. She didn't want their pity, she hated it. She hated their smiles and concern, she hated how they danced around the subject, fearful of upsetting her. Why? When she was already so sad, so angry. It was her own fault she supposed. Wearing her mask that showed the world she was the same Mei all those years ago. Kind, polite and happy, optimistic and positive. That's what she showed to the world, did her friends look at her with pity in their eyes because they see through the front or was it all in her head?

She gave herself a little shake, jolting herself to stop from lingering on that dark cloud that constantly loomed in the back of her mind. She rested her head on her hand and continued watching the computer transfer data onto her small laptop. It wasn't her usual work on weather patterns or climate but she was desperate to feel useful here, so here she was alone in Winstons lab using his computer to transfer information on what needed repairing in the watchpoint from most urgent to least. Right down to the last service bot. She was so bored, but at least she could be alone after yet another rough night.. She heard the door open downstairs and she let out a small sigh, ' _so much for avoiding conversation.'_ She thought as she began to pack up her belongings. ‘I'm done here Winston.’ She called, tucking the laptop under her arm and preparing to leave. ‘I'll send you the list later this..evening.’ She paused at the top of the stairs. It wasn't Winston who had come in.

‘Yeah if I see King Kong i'll pass on the message.’ Junkrat said casually, barely glancing at her as he tinkered with some lab equipment.

She narrowed her eyes at him,‘You are not supposed to be in here.’

‘Oh if i had a penny every time i've heard that.’ He laughed.

Mei began to walk down the stairs. ‘You know you can't be in here. We’ve all been informed of your ‘contract’.’ she mimed the quotations with her free hand. Junkrat ignored her, sitting on an office chair and using his metal peg to slowly spin himself around. He picked up a small random piece of apparatus on one of his turns and began playing with it, the hint of a smirk on his face.

Mei blinked at him, taken slightly aback at being ignored so brazenly, she brushed a strand of hair from her face and put her hand on her hip. ‘I said-’

He spun to face her. ‘Yeah i heard ya, and it's a big place here, you can't blame a guy for getting lost.’

‘You are not allowed to enter the labs without supervision.’

‘You're here aren't ya?  He retorted, spinning around.

‘I..youre…’ She huffed in exasperation, ' _Unbelievable..'_ She had expected none less from this uncouth criminal Junker. ‘Nǐ zhège húndàn’ she muttered under her breath.

He swivelled in his chair to face her once again and grinned at her, ‘Aww c'mon Frosty...bet you know worse insults than that.’

She stared at him incredulously, ‘You...speak Mandarin?’

‘Enough to get by and enough to know when someone's calling me a jerk or worse.’

At least she had the grace to blush but like hell was she going to apologise to him, instead she scowled hard. Junkrat faked a shudder, ‘Fuck..get cold just looking at ya.’

‘Look somewhere else then!’ She snapped back.

‘With pleasure!’ he retorted and he swung his chair again turning his back to her and going back to his exploring. Mei stood there with her mouth slightly open, she could not believe his attitude! Walking in like he owned the place, ignoring the contract which was his own idea and frankly not seeming to care to follow its rules. He was really beginning to bug her and in turn she was ruffling his feathers too. He disliked authority, and this Icy woman was talking to him like a school boy in trouble. He was getting pretty fed up of that here.  


‘You need to leave now.’ She stated, pointing to the door.

Junkrat rolled his eyes, ‘Yeah i'm going, you're pretty boring.’

‘Erm.. _ Excuse _ me?’

‘Its means-’

‘I know what it means!’ She snapped. ‘And i'm sorry i don't find wanton destruction and exploding things a good use of my time.’

‘You should try it Frosty..might warm ya up abit.’ He winked at her.

Her face felt hot. Why did her face feel hot? ‘You..gah! Hundan! Why are you even here? Overwatch isn't for people like you!

‘meaning..? He grinned slyly, leaning toward her.

She knew he was baiting her, but something in her made her want to argue with him. To get the last word. 'Overwatch is for heroes, for making a positive impact on the world...it's not for half crazed criminal arsonists!’ She responded with an edgy tone. He gave her a smug smirk and she caught a glimpse of a gold tooth. She expected him to react in anger, the fact he found this amusing made the exchange all the more infuriating.

‘You’re a criminal too frosty...everyone here is now, even the doctor. So, what kinda illegal activities does a girl like you do round here.' 

‘I'm a scientist if you must know. I have a doctorate in Climatology.’

‘You have a what doing what now?’

She rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't know what that meant. ‘I study weather patterns and how it affects the Earth's climate.’ 

He stared at her a moment before barking out a laugh. ‘Oh right ok then. Verry useful when the the bots wipe out half the population and you got terrorists kicking in your door. But hey, at least we'll know the forecast!’

Her eyes widened in anger and her nostrils flared, not that he seemed to notice and if he did he didn't seem to care. Silently she pointed to the door, he snickered as he stood up and stretched, much to her surprise he was a good deal taller than her. She watched him leave, keeping an icy glare on her face and tapping her foot with impatience. ‘Later Frosty.’ He called over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. Mei breathed heavily through her nose, her anger bubbling threatenly inside her. He had touched a nerve and patronized her, whether he meant to or not. ‘Ugh! Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài!’ She shouted after him.

She soon headed back to her room, throwing the laptop down on her bed and sitting down roughly next to it, Snowball woke from its charging station and went to greet her, making a confused noise as she failed to notice him. ‘Oh..sorry Snowball. I just met the biggest Jerk in the world that's all.’ She hugged her droid friend and decided not to let that Junker get to her. She picked up her laptop and sat down at the desk and began to work. Why was it so hard to concentrate? She kept going back to her meeting with Junkrat, why? He wasn't worth it, he was just trying to upset her. She shouldn't let that Jerk get to her. So why where her fingers tapping in agitation? Why was she feeling prickly anger that simmered incessantly? Why did he make her feel like she was useless here? _'No stop it Mei, you have work to do._ '.. _ tap, tap, tap.  _ Is this  _ that  _ important? ' _No of course it is, this is helpful to our efforts_.'  _ Tap, tap, tap. ' _ _Athena could of done this in minutes.._ ' _ Tap, tap, tap.. ' _ _I'm helping, i'm helping..aren't I?_ '  _ Tap, tap, tap..' _ _Doesn't he know anything?!'_ ‘UGH!!’ She slammed the laptop shut and stood up so abruptly Snowball spun midair in surprise.

‘I’m not taking this from some stupid Junker!’ She shouted, storming out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Roadhog was resting outside his new accommodation enjoying the cool evening breeze and the quiet, an empty canister of Hogdrogon next to him. Four left..getting low. His peace soon ended as he heard the familiar  _ thud  _ of a metal peg on the ground and only looked up when the sound stopped in front of him. He nodded to Junkrats metal hand. ‘Fixed it then?’

'Yeah, feels pretty good too. They even had paint!’ Junkrat replied happily, admiring his handy work.

Roadhog grunted, ‘Can see that, got alot on you..’

Junkrat sat down next to him. ‘I had a shower! With difficulty mind you, gonna have to modify one with supports.. hey! Maybe I can accuse them of being ableist?’

‘Don't be a dick, Rat...eaten?’

Junkrat rolled his eyes, 'Yeah.’

'Did you sleep?’

'I told you this morning I did.’

‘Still lying.’ Roadhog replied. He had heard him during the night struggling with a nightmare, thankfully it wasn't bad enough he'd have to shake him awake. He expected as much and he hoped they would calm down once he was more settled here, If the boy even knew what settled was.

‘Did you behave yourself?’

‘I was in the workshop most of the day!’

'I know..not what i asked though.’

‘Yes! Fuck!’

Roadhog looked up as something caught his eye, Junkrat didn't notice nor could he see past Roadhogs massive frame. He did look up at him however when he sighed in annoyance.

'What?’

‘Happen to piss anyone off?’

‘Don't think so, though the pink Rusky looks like she wants to break me in half.’

‘Anyone besides her?’

He thought for a moment, ‘..No? Now im not so sure..’’

‘Well have a think cos a small chinese girl is marching over here with murder in her eyes.’

‘Wha..?’ He leaned forward to look past Roadhogs huge stomach to where he was pointing. Sure enough Mei was walking with intent towards them with a very sour look on her face.

Junkrat groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. ‘For fucks sake.’ He muttered. ‘Tell her i'm not here..’ He used Roadhogs arm to push himself up to stand.

‘Shes looking right at you.’

‘Then she can watch me leave then, not keen on that one mate.’

‘Too late.’ Muttered Roadhog as Mei stomped over to Junkrat and stood right in front of him, even with him slouching the difference in height was comical, not that this deterred her anger to whatever he had done.

‘You! You waltz in where you’re not supposed to be, insult me!  _ Patronize  _ me?! And think i’m just going to be ok with that? You are possible the most rude and obnoxious Jerk i've ever had the displeasure of meeting!’

‘You forgot witty, dashing, inventive and misunderstood.’

‘Wha..Oh my God, you shouldnt be here!’

‘Keep up, I was forced here. Don't have a go for making it worth me while Frosty.’ Mei glowered at him and her nostrils flared. Roadhog was now watching with interest making a wager with himself if this small woman had it in her to knock Junkrat out cold.

'My.name.is.Mei,' she said, gritting her teeth.

‘Jamison. But I'm gonna call you Frosty cos it suits ya.’

‘You certainly suit Junkrat!’

‘Yeah…? I'm not arguing that.’

‘Do you even know what you did? Do you even care?’

‘Oh for fucks sake woman, so I went into a lab and touched some stuff, had a lil spinny on a chair. Not like I fucking broke anything!’

‘You insulted my work!’

‘....I did?’

'You know damn well you did!’ She shouted, pointing in his face ‘ You don't know me! You don't know how much i've given to Overwatch, what i've lost. Sure maybe now my work is not priority but atleast im here trying to make a difference and working toward a better world! Not blowing it up!’

He casually tested a joint in one of his metal fingers with a disinterested look on his face before responding to her outburst, ‘...Ya done?’ He said, sounding bored. Roadhog was now watching with keen interest, certain his partner was about to be suckerpunched from this small woman and it would be hilarious. But to his disappointment she didnt. What she did next however surprised even herself let alone Junkrat. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so that they were eye level and then spoke in a deadly, quiet voice.

'Mock my work again or make me feel inadequate and I will freeze you on the spot and impale you with an icicle between the eyes and into that messed up brain of yours.’ She glared at him for good effect before pushing him away and straightening up with an air of dignity, she quickly gave an anxious look toward Roadhog and walked away, both Junkers watching her leave until she disappeared from view.

‘Nicely done.’ Roadhog said sarcastically.

‘Fuck off, she came here looking for a fight. I didn't do nothing!’

‘Liar.’

‘Honestly, she does weather or some shite and made a joke. Not my fault she's sensitive!’

‘Well you obviously made an impression.’

‘ _ Pfft _ ! Like I give a shit what Frosty the big-titted snowman thinks.’ He slumped down once again, crossing his arms and sulking, he was quiet for a time processing what the hell had just happened. Soon enough his eyebrows raised and a roguish grin creeped across his face.

‘Hey Hog..?’

‘Hmm?’

‘She has got fucking big tits though ain't she mate!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a busy week so updated later than id have liked!
> 
> Nǐ zhège húndàn - Roughly translate to you jerk
> 
> Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài - roughly translates to fuck your ancestors to the 18th generation.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the vast sun scorched Arabian desert stood the glittering city of Oasis. A monument to human achievement, intelligence and ingenuity from many areas of study, founded by scientists and academics and governed by the ministers, each with their own field of expertise. It was here Satya Vaswani, Vishkars most decorated Architect, was currently based. She had been here for two months now, being deployed by Sanjay Korpal as a representative of Viskar and to promote their ideals to the ministers. At first she was confused as to why she had been sent. He was Viskars chief negotiator and this was the most advanced city in the world, to be sent in his place made no sense to her. He had explained of course, that he had equally important business to attend in Monaco and who better to send to Oasis then Viskars own prodigy. She had asked as to the nature of his meeting with Monaco and with whom but he was secretive. Simple telling her it was of great importance to Viskar and the world. She knew best not to push the matter, she was an Architect, a tool to creating a better world, Sanjay was the hand that used the tool. It was not her place to question so she had obeyed and had come to Oasis and presented Viskars interests to the ministers. They had listened to her share Viskars vision and interest to work alongside Oasis as a beacon for mankind in the wake of the Omnic crisis and watched her as she weaved intricate designs of hard-light using the traditional dance of her homeland. The ministers thanked her for her time and would finalize their decision with her superiors, for despite her skills she was just the tool afterall. They had not been inhospitable towards her and invited her to stay in Oasis as an honored guest until her duty called, staying in the world renowned Gilded tower hotel, attending lectures and seminars in the state-of-the-art University and dining with the elite of Oasis in the world class elBuffi restaurant. It was a welcome respite after the complications and confusion in Rio de janeiro and she did enjoy being here, especially the Abu Hassoun gardens. 

It was early evening and the heat of the day was ebbing to a comfortable warmth, the sky soft shades of dusky oranges, yellows and pinks. It was her favourite time of day here, the air was cooler, the sweet earthy smells of the Olive and Almond trees drifted through the air and birds sang as they swooped in to roost for the night. Lanterns hung lazilly between terraces swaying so lightly in a gentle breeze. It was beautiful, but most of all it was quiet. She loved the city, but it was still a city, a city with a multitude of sounds, lights and movement. She found it overwhelming and at its worse like she was drowning and in need of a sanctuary. She had found one on a small veranda within the garden surrounded with sweet smelling climbing flowers, soft lighted lanterns and the sound of water from a nearby fountain. She closed her eyes, focusing on the gentle sound of the water and the soft breeze on her skin and breathed steadily, her senses calming. She remained as she was for a few moments, focusing, breathing slowly in rhythm until the sound of footsteps approaching intruded her meditation. She made a slight face, annoyed with the disturbance yet kept her eyes closed and returned to focusing on the water rather than the footsteps growing louder. They shall pass her and she would be alone again soon.  _ ‘Patience’ _ , she reminded herself. 

‘Quite the alluring evening, wouldn't you agree Miss Vaswani?’ A feminine voice asked her.

Satya’s brow furrowed in slight confusion, not expecting to be addressed. Opening her eyes she looked up and blinked in surprise.

‘Oh! I apologize Madam Minister. I was not expecting company.’

The woman smiled slightly at her then turned her gaze towards the large body of water surrounding the city, the setting sun shimmering across its surface like liquid gold.

‘Then I must be the one to apologize, It was not my intention to disturb you. I have been informed that is it your last night with us and wished to say goodbye.’ The woman spoke, still watching the view.

‘That is most gracious of you Madam Minister, and I thank you for yours and the cities hospitality. It has been most welcome.’ Satya folded her hands in her lap politely, waiting for the woman to continue speaking. She had not spoken directly to the Minister of Genetics, nor had she asked Satya any questions during her presentation. She had simply watched her, her hands steepled and her strange eyes watching intently. 

‘We have appreciated your presence and what you represented Miss Vaswani. Vishkar shares our ideals. Could you imagine a world structured on the foundation of order and discipline, where ingenuity leads mankind into a greater future then what we have now?’

‘That is Vishkars hope for the world Madam Minister.’

Moira peered at her, politeness bid Satya to make eye contact but this woman made her slightly uncomfortable. She had an air of superiority about her, but there was something else that Satya could just not put her finger on. This woman made her feel..small. Judged. Inferior. What felt more unsettling is that Moira seemed to know this, and revelled in it.

Moira made a satisfied ‘ _ hmph’  _ sound and folded her hands behind her back. Her strange gaze once again returning to the water. ‘A pity the masses do not agree. Rio was an unfortunate business for your Corporation. To be bested by common riff raff led by some jumped up revolutionary?’ She chuckled darkly ‘How embarrassing for Sanjay.’

‘I...It was...It did not…’ Satya struggled to find the words and squeezed her hands tightly together in her lap. She swallowed and took a breath, ‘It was not-’

‘You have no need to explain Miss Vaswani.’ Moira interrupted. ‘As an architect it was not for you to control the people. I believe the fault lay with Sanjay, Viskars mistake was offering too much and using force too late. The masses do not know what is best for them and must be shown the way Miss Vaswani, through any means necessary. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good and order will be born from chaos. When you next see Mr Korpal please remind him of this, and tell him you have my vote for a partnership.’

‘..I...thank you, Madam Minister. Sanjay and Vishkar will be most pleased..’

‘As they should. I shall bid you good evening Miss Vaswani, I'm sure you have a long journey tomorrow.’ Moira nodded her head curtly and began to walk away, leaving Satya alone once again.

‘Oh, one more thing Miss Vaswani.’ Moira called over her shoulder.

‘Yes?’

‘You have great talent and skill. The perfect instrument to building a new world. But be prepared to make some difficult choices for a better path. Do this and you shall rise from the ashes with the best of humanity.’ And with that she left, not waiting for a reply. Satya sat in silence, staring at the place where Moira once stood. ‘ _ What could that possibly mean?’  _  She thought to herself, she felt unsettled, goosebumps prickling on her skin despite the warmth of the evening air. She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes and once again focusing on the sound of water.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Junkrat had been at the Gibraltar base for nearly three weeks now and he was ready to tear out the hair he had grown back. He was  _ bored.  _ He was agitated and despite being more settled with the routine of being in the workshop and the distraction of Hana and Lucio there was still the incessant anxiety in the back of his mind which truly reared its ugly head and turned into something more ferocious and cruel when he was alone at night. God, he was desperate to blow something up, to feel control over destruction and chaos. It was too damn fucking quiet here, he kept busy during the day, tinkering with something, making blueprints for bombs he couldn't make and repairing whatever needed fixing at the watchpoint. But the nights where the worst, he usually woke up sweating and panting from a vivid nightmare, shaking and so desperate to feel the sudden blast of heat and raw energy which he could create by simply pushing a button. One night he’d gone as far to ‘accidently’ rig a service bot to detonate with a teeny tiny explosion until Torbjorn caught him. He’d gotten a good whack with the hammer and spent the night sulking in holding with a headache which was only made worse by a stern lecture from Morrison. He knew he was asking for trouble and taking a risk but the quietness here, it was deafening. He spent his life jumping at every sound, always alert. If you didnt you wound up waking with a knife to your throat or ambushed for whatever supplies you. He had seen it happen more than he cared to think of. Since the exile, which was all Roadhogs fault, he had been on the move. Not staying in one place too long to have to get used to its noises, but here, at this base  It was so god damn still it unsettled him and finding a new outlet for his jittery energy was difficult to find. One particularly restless night he climbed onto the roof of one of the many buildings to smoke a rare cigarette and watch the stars only to be severely creeped out when he noticed the Omnic Zenyatta silently hovering near the cliffs. He had avoided that particular spot since. He hated that bot, even more than the Bastion unit with its dumb bird. This one could talk, and spoke like it had  _ feelings.  _ It was only a few days in when Junkrat had threatened to ‘update’ its circuits to something more explosive. The thing even had the audacity to  _ sass _ him back, making Junkrat take a ‘warning’ step towards it. That was the day he learnt what a sleep dart felt like. Pretty good actually, it was probably the best ten minutes nap he ever had but he didn't tell Ana that. He was starting to act out more and pushing his boundaries so slightly, he was so desperate for a release for his ravaged emotions that bubbled furiously inside, like a fuse burning. The comparison made him giggle as he worked on some random bit of tech he suspected had no great purpose and was just to keep him busy. Torbjorn glanced towards him.

‘If that thing explodes boy I swear-!’ 

‘ _ Pfft _ ! Chance would be a fine fucking thing..’ He muttered under his breath

‘What’s that?’

‘Nothing, nothing.’ He grinned to himself.

Torbjorn grumbled in reply and finished screwing a bolt into place on one of Reinhardts great gauntlets. Wiping his brow on his forearm he gave a huff before turning back to the sulking Junker.

‘Look boy, I know you're frustrated. Hell, you're making it obvious. That little stunt you pulled with the service droid damn nearly had Morrison lock you in a cell permanently-’

‘Brig thought it was funny.’

‘My daughter thinks making one of her million cats chasing a laser is funny. Lets not toot our own horn here.’ Torbjorn retorted back at him as he picked up a wrench and returned to his work. ‘My point is boy, we know this is hard on ya. Ain't easy on us. Overwatch suffered a lot in the last few years before it fell to pieces and this anti vigilante lark is no easier. I'm too old for this shit. I should be with my wife and kids but unfortunately one of them insists on being here. We all want to be home, living normal lives...well..whatever normal was for you anyway. Ya know the Doc was head of surgery at some fancy hospital? Now she's here waiting to patch us up with next to no supplies. So think about that before you end up getting blown up or impaled or-’

‘Whacked with a hammer?’

Torbjorn ignored him. ‘No one wants to be here, not really. Think Morrison wants to be here? After everything? Think the other kids want to fight terrorists and corrupted Omnics?’

‘Least they get to do shit. I've been stuck on this rock for weeks. I've travelled I have! Now i'm literally a rat in a cage.’

‘And It's gonna be a much smaller cage if you keep making trouble boy! And not everyone goes on missions. You don't hear Mei complaining do ya?’

Junkrat laughed, ‘Oh not if its complaining about me!’

‘Stop pissing her off then.’

‘Tell her to stop pissing me off! Acting so uptight and goody two shoes!’ He mocked her voice, ‘You can't be in here! You can't do that! You're being a jerk! Don't threatened my dumb bot ice maker!’

‘Ahh give the girl a break, she's been through alot.’

‘Yeah? Like what?’

‘Not my place to say boy. Now, make yerself useful and finish your work. I need to go to a briefing soon and if you keep your head down maybe I can convince Morrison to get you more involved.’

‘Aww starting to care about me old man?’

‘If caring means getting another hammer to the head then yes.’ 

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As evening drew in across the base the senior members of Overwatch sat at the large briefing table. A holographic map of Bryansk and the area surrounding it in front of them, along with a video call of Zarya and Genji who were waiting patiently.

‘Zarya. What did you find out in the town?’ Asked Morrison.

Zarya looked to be in a small room, presumably from a safe house they had required on their mission, a large object was hidden under a winter coat upon her bed. Its size suggesting her huge graviton gun, she saluted before speaking. ‘Commander, the locals can confirm Reinhardts source. The Compound appears to be active again, the government apparently sold it to an building firm to renovate new homes but is a cover up of course.’

Morrison gave a small grunt in recognition. ‘Go on.’

‘I have been scouting the area for for some time Commander.’ Reported Genji. ‘I see trucks enter then one or two days later they leave with an unmarked cargo. Three days ago an aircraft flew in bearing Talons insignia. From what i could see two men left the craft with armed guard, they stayed a few hours then left again.’

‘Did you identify them?’ Asked Ana.

‘Negative Captain. I was unable to get close enough.’

‘What are we dealing with?’ asked Morrison.

‘A huge heavy duty steel gate and fencing surrounding the entire compound with barbed wire and automated turrets. Patrols of guards along the perimeter and surrounding area within a mile. Getting closer was no easy feat. All guards are armed and I have seen two Mechs, a model I have not seen before.’

‘Talon have the means to make their own.’ Said Winston.

‘How many guards?’

‘At Least thirty, human and Omnic but who can say how many are inside.’

Morrison grunted in response and frowned in thought. To his side Ana leaned forward, folding her hands on the table. ‘So..how do we tackle this?’ She asked the room.

‘You got a pattern on the guards rounds Genji?’ McCree asked.

‘The gates and fence are manned constantly’ The Ninja replied ‘But the perimeter checks are done at least every 4 hours which may give us a window of opportunity.’

‘And how will this be handled? Covertly or erm..with force?’ Enquired Winston. 

‘McCree laughed. ‘Aint no mission ever go quietly, you know that.’

‘Wishful thinking..’

‘Fact of the matter is whatever is being stored in there needs to be destroyed.’ Said Morrison as he turned his attention back to the screen. ‘ Thank you, you have both done good work. Remain where you are and keep vigilant until we contact you.’ Zayra saluted to the Commander and Genji nodded in acknowledgement as the screen cut out and disappeared. Morrison leant back in his chair and folded his arms and gave a low hum in though. ‘Perhaps a first wave quietly takes out the perimeter guard, we can try to bypass the security systems but this may require force if Athena cannot bypass it. Once in we confirm what's inside, get as much information as possible then level the place before reinforcements arrive.’

‘This sounds like a big operation Commander..we don't have the manpower like we used to. We are vastly outnumbered..’ Said Reinhardt

‘So we hit hard and hit fast.  We’ll have the element of surprise on our side.’ He responded and turned to Torbjorn.

‘What will you need to level that building?’

‘Oh is this me being nominated to go?’

‘You're our engineer. Engineer something to bring it down Lindholm.’

‘That's not my specialty Jack..’

Morrison waited for him to continue but Torbjorn just looked at him like he knew something he didn't. And then it clicked.

‘No. Absolutely out of the question.’

‘Oh c’mon Jack..utilize what little we have!’

‘He’s a liability!’

‘You wanted to a way to destroy the place and I give you one, we can't have everything done by the rules anymore Commander.’

‘Give him half the chance he’ll bail on us with anything that's not tied down-!’

‘I agree with Torbjorn.’ Ana’s voice cut in.

Morrison stared at her incredulously. ‘You honestly think-?’

‘I think this will be a good opportunity to show faith on both sides Jack. Its clear we need Fawkes particular talents here and in return he can put that relentless energy to good use.’

‘He's a loose cannon Amari, they both are!’

‘Rutledge more or less has kept to himself and has shown no signs of aggression towards anyone here, and despite being  _ much _ more extrovert Fawkes has not done too much harm or damage around the base. Nowhere near as much as expected.’

Morrison shook his head, ‘He’s no agent, no training, probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word stealth..and above all else he needs a damn psych evaluation!’

‘That's not my field before you ask.’ Angela muttered under her breath.

Ana made a sound of annoyance. ‘Ealayk allaena Jack! We have no choice but to use whatever assets we have now.’

Winston shuffled awkwardly and cleared his throat. ‘I’m afraid I have to side with Commander Morrison. It's too early to even consider using him on the field. Besides, It gives Talon the opportunity to capture him.’

‘He lasted weeks being followed and was holding up pretty well until we got involved and I think his ‘career’ speaks for himself. I say take him.’ Said McCree.

‘His career is full of collateral damage and who knows how much blood on his hands.’ Jack said darkly. Ana narrowed her eyes at him.

‘And how much blood is on our hands? On yours?’ She leant forward and fixed him with a steel gaze. ‘Just how many people died when the headquarters exploded?’

The room was still, its occupants waiting on bated breath as Commander and Captain stared each other down. A muscle twitched in Jacks jaw as he fought against the wave of shame made worse by Anas intense gaze. He looked down and conceded and Ana sat back, her lips thin and slightly curled in contempt. Her voice was steady but none could deny the ice behind it. ‘All in favour of Fawkes joining the Bryansk mission?’ 

Torbjorn and McCree both raised their hands soon followed by Reinhardt, no other hands followed. 

‘Then it's settled. Fawkes is in. Me and Jack will plan the mission and everyone going will be notified in briefing, but I think it best if I tell Fawkes in private to prepare him.’ She looked around at her comrades. ‘Thank you all, dismissed.’ 

There was a quiet shuffling of chairs and movement as everyone but Ana and Jack left the tense room, neither said a word until they heard the soft thud of the doors closing.

Jack was the first to speak ‘Was that necessary?’

Ana sighed and shook her head slightly. ‘ That was..poorly timed and yes, badly worded. I am sorry.’ 

‘So am I Ana..’ His tone made her lean toward him and clasp his arm. Her voice was warmer. ‘I know my friend.’ She gave him a reassuring squeeze. ‘I know.’

‘You’re angry. I get it. We lost good men and women...and it's my fault.’

‘My point was Jack..none of us are clean. Take me for example, my husband won't take my calls and my daughter can barely look at me..’

‘I can barely look at myself Ana.’ 

‘One day you will. This road you're on Jack..you're not alone. We came back together, and we will see this out together. One day we will forgive ourselves.’

He placed his hand atop hers and they smiled at each other. ‘Besides’ Said Ana, ‘My eyepatch is much scarier to look at then your scars.’ Jack chuckled and stood up to leave. ‘Only when you take it off Amari, only when you take it off. I’m going to get some coffee, want some? We may be here awhile.’

She smiled up at him ‘Tea if you don't mind Jack.’

‘Sure..and Ana? Thanks.’

‘Anytime my friend.’

And as he disappeared from view the smile slowly faded from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have more time to spare now so hoping to be able to alot more on this. Good to be writing again :)


	7. Chapter 7

‘You’re serious? You're not fucking with me are ya Old lady?’

‘I can assure you Jamison that I am completely serious. You and Rutledge are both assigned for our next mission..should you choose to accept.’

Ana sat and watched patiently as the Junker let out a whoop of delight and began racing around his quarters, grabbing whatever might be useful without even knowing what he was doing and where he was going and throwing it into a duffle bag. His mouth was racing as fast as he was moving and in his excitement jumped on Roadhog a couple of times.

‘Gonna be like this for awhile..’ Roadhog warned her.

‘Just as well, briefing is not till tomorrow morning, but I am here to discuss privately with you both about what is needed..and expected.’

Her tone made Junkrat finally slow down, his arms full of assorted wires which trailed to the floor as he cautiously peered at her. Ana smiled lightly and folded her hands in front of her. ‘There was of course some disagreement to you joining us on this mission. Good points were made on both sides but ultimately the decision to let you come was made. It seems a skill for destruction would be most beneficial to us if used correctly.’

Junkrat giggled, ‘Trust be lady, much more of me would be missing if I didn't handle explosives correctly. You just tell me who or what needs blowing up.’

‘There is a compound outside a small town in Russia. We know Talon are using it for storage of some kind. Weapons we expect. Once we have cleared out what guards they have and find any useful information then the building and its contents need to be destroyed.’

Junkrat made a dramatic sigh and slouched lower into his chair. ‘Issat all? Fuck, give me a challenge why don't ya?’

Ana narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Don't be cocky, the last time you met Talon your friend was injured. There will be more guards, more guns, even Mechs. We need your complete cooperation on this Fawkes.’

‘Yeah yeah, I’ll do what I’m-’

Ana held up a hand to silence him, mildly surprising Roadhog when he did keep his mouth shut, her warm expression had gone, now she was talking to him like a Captain.

‘Commander Morrison was against you coming and he was not the only one. You are used to working alone but here we work as a team, If you do _anything_ to jeopardize the mission or us then it will not be Morrison or Talon you need to fear, and if you even consider running then know this; I may only have one eye but my aim is still deadly, and I have something much worse than a sleep dart.’ She leaned closer towards him. ‘Are we clear Fawkes?’

Junkrat made a frightful glance towards Roadhog before gulping and nodding his head vigorously. Ana also turned to look at him, fixing him with her gaze until he too nodded in agreement, and with that the sweet old lady was back as Ana smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. ‘Wonderful! Well then gentlemen, I shall see myself out, be sure to be at briefing at nine am sharp, It will not do to be late. Goodnight!’ She closed the door behind her leaving the room with a few seconds of silence before Junkrat broke it.

‘Wouldn't fuck with her mate..’

He only grunted in reply. The one man apocalypse refusing to agree that an over sixty year old woman with one eye just made him feel like a ten year old child.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
‘You cannot be serious?’ Asked Fareeha.

‘Do you see me laughing Fareeha?’  Morrison replied wearily

‘Mom! You can't expect two Junkers to undertake missions!’

Junkrat choked on his coffee, ‘ _Cough!_ Fuck! Fuck..sorry. _Cough!_ First; none taken Birdy. Second; Shes your mum!?’

Fareeha ignored him, throwing her hands in the air in an exasperated manner. 

‘The decision is final, and not for debate.’ Ana’s reply was curt.

‘I think it's a great idea!’ Hana chipped in cheerfully.

Junkrat pointed at her. ‘See? Lil Sheila gets it!’ He flashed a grin at her.

‘That's enough.’ Morrison raised his voice above them, sure enough the rooms attention settled on him. He brought up a satellite map of the Compound and surrounding area.

He sighed deeply, deciding for the millionth time in his mind if this was the right call.

‘Ok.’ He finally said. ‘This is how we play this out. We are outnumbered so communication and efficiency is key in this mission. Our first objective is to dispose of the perimeter guard.’ The map highlighted the perimeter. ‘This will be completed by Team A made up of myself, Tracer, Genji and McCree, once they are dealt with we rendezvous with Team B. Torbjorn and Winston will take down the gate and fence security with Athena's help. This may get messy here and if Athena can’t bypass their security then we storm the gate. Either way Team A and B both access the gate together and for god's sake stay close to Reinhardt's shield. Once those gates are breached Team B enter, you're the heavy hitters. Take out as many as you can whilst Team A flank. Hana I want you and Fareeha focusing fire on their Mechs. Once the courtyard is clear Team B head into the compound whilst Team A flush out the outer buildings. Look for anything that might be useful. Im talking files, security footage, anything that may give us a lead. In the meantime Fawkes will rig the place. Once we have everything we need we clear the area and rendezvous at the Orca, the compound goes down once we are airborne. Questions?’.

‘What if backup arrives?’ McCree asked.

‘It really shouldn't, not until we are long gone. Talon should have no idea we are going there.’ Ana replied.

Lena raised her hand. ‘When do we commence the operation?’

‘In two days. We’ll be arriving outside Bryansk at approximately four am, we’ll meet up with Genji and Zarya. The perimeter guard has a round at six am sharp. That's when Team A strike.’ Morrison replied. 

Junkrat raised a metal hand. ‘Question mate.’

‘What is it?’

‘So, right, you want me to blow this place sky high yeah? With what exactly? I haven't been allowed near any of my gear or whatever good stuff you have. Happen to have any bombs lying around the place or what?’

It was Winston who answered. ‘Commander Morrison, Captain Amari and myself have already discussed this. You have permission to work on explosives suitable for the mission in a designated area in the watchpoint, just make a list of what supplies you will need and Torbjorn will try and accommodate you.’

‘You saying I get me own workshop?’

‘We’re saying you get a place where if a bomb goes off you don't bring down the whole watchpoint with you.’ Interjected Morrison.

‘ _Pfft!_ Unlikely but whatever..’

Morrison sighed. ‘How long will it take you to rig the building?’

Junkrat stood up and leaned closer to the compound map, he furrowed his eyebrows and chewed his lip as he studied the building, eventually slouching back into his chair.

‘Gonna be two hours tops mate..’

‘Really? That long?’

‘Oh, oh yeah sure i'll rush it shall I? Look mate, you want it done right and it's getting done right. I need at least eight explosives to bring down a building that size and one fuck up and we go down with it. I can maybe speed things up if they have a gas supply or generator I can use to accelerate the blast.’

‘Er..actually I think there is a main power supply which luck would have it is right next to the main building.` Said Winston.

‘That’ll do it, ta very much.’

Morrison stood up. ‘Very well, Fawkes. Go make your list and get to work. Everyone else prepare and have the workshop make sure your weapons and armor are good to go. Winston, prepare Athena as much as you can. Everyone dismissed.’

Hana immediately grabbed Junkrat's arm, bouncing slightly in excitement 'This is gonna be awesome! We haven't struck at Talon this hard before. They won't know whats hit them with you two on board.’

Junkrat was just as enthusiastic. 'I'm getting off this rock! Im gonna blow shit up and im getting off this fucking rock!’

Hana grinned up at Roadhog. ‘Hope you're feeling better big guy, would hate if you got wiped out before we even get going!’

Roadhog tilted his head at her and contemplated the young woman smiling broadly at him, eventually he gave her a nod. Satisfied she turned her attention back to Junkrat.

‘C'mon let's go find Lu and get some breakfast.’ 

Roadhog watched them leave before deciding he should probably eat himself and slowly followed behind. ‘ _Must be getting soft_ .’ He thought to himself. ‘ _Or that girl is a lot braver than she looks._ ’

 Mei left her quarters as the briefing adjourned. As she was not called to be present she knew once again she’d be left to babysit the watchpoint, not that she minded so much for this particular mission. It would be bloody most likely and her skills did not lie in combat however she could help with shutting down the defences..she could assist Winston with Athena, she could-

_‘Oof!’_

‘Whoa! Morning Mei.’

In her thoughts Mei had turned the corner and had walked into Fareeha. ‘Sorry! Sorry Fareeha, guess i got a bit distracted.’

‘Its fine, don't worry about it’ Fareeha replied brightly. ‘To be honest that may have been my fault..briefing was..let's say, unexpected.’

‘Oh? Are you still going?’

‘Yeah I'm going..but guess who else? I have no Idea what the Commander and my Mother are thinking! To let those Junkers in on missions now? Its madness!’

Mei’s expression instantly darkened. ‘What?’

‘Right? How hard can it be to bring down a building? I don't trust them and I hope I’m wrong but-hey? Mei? Where are you going?’

Mei had hardly heard her, her temper had flared up with an added dose of jealousy and with this fueling her she was ready to let her feelings known to either Winston or Morrison. She saw Hana and Lucio leave the common room and decided to hang back a bit, she was in no mood for their cheerfulness. Once they had disappeared from view she continued down the hallway stopping by the common room door, her temper only made worse by its lone occupant and her new target.

Mei stormed into the room. ‘Ta me de! You're going? You?!’ 

Junkrat was sitting on the counter halfway through a first round of toast, the kettle was softly boiling behind him. ‘And a good morning to you too Frosty..’ He said with a mouthful of his breakfast.

‘How? _Why?_ Why you? You're a manic pyromaniac!’

‘Woke up on the passive aggressive side of the bed again I see.’

Mei smirked ‘I did not realize Overwatch were so desperate we now consider using Junkers..’

‘Don't mince your words will ya.’ He took another bite of toast. ‘Past the point of considering anyway, me and Hog are most definitely going.’

Mei glared at him and began to rather aggressively make herself a cup of tea whilst ignoring the smug smirk on his face as he watched her with amusement. She did not even want it but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of leaving even more. She tutted at him ‘Could you move? You’re blocking the kettle.’

He sighed and jumped down from the counter ‘I love our little talks..’

‘Really? Because I don't.’

‘Not so fluent in sarcasm are ya?’

‘ _Hmph!_ Well you know what they say, it's the lowest form of wit.’

Junkrat laughed ‘Know who said that Frosty? People with no sense of humor.’

‘Well just because I find yours to be immature does not mean I don't have one!’

‘Oh do you? Has anyone actually seen the mythical creature that is your sense of humor?’

Mei slammed the spoon she was about to stir her tea with hard on the counter ‘Why do you always have to be such a Jerk?’

‘I was minding me own fucking business and you come in here yelling at me for something I had no say in! Fucking go moan at Morrison or better yet Torb since it was his fucking idea! Christ woman…’

He was right of course, although it suited him greatly it was ultimately the decision of the Commander and Captain. Not wanting to apologise and with nothing else to say she silently stirred her cup of tea, only looking up when fresh toast popped up from the Toaster.

‘Look Frosty.’ Said Junkrat as he reached behind her and took his second round of toast. ‘I get you feel shitty, really. It fucking sucks and I get that you feel even shittier about me cos youre actually Overwatch and I’m whatever unsavoury name you wanna call me. So I reckon you use some of that attitude you save especially for me and go confront Old man winter or the Monkey yeah? Ask em to send you out.’

She blinked at him in surprise not expecting him to show any sign of understanding how she felt, he flashed a grin at her and took a bite of his toast as he began to leave. She felt a pang of guilt for being so rude to him. ‘I was going to..erm..maybe I was rather..’

Junkrat interrupted her, turning around and walking backwards with his mouth still full. ‘Who better to give the weather forecast eh?’

‘ _Gah!_ Thats not what-! I hope your mission sucks!’

He flashed a grin and winked at her. ‘Not really the team spirit but its so sweet you’ll be thinking of me!’

Mei glared at the now empty space and blew on her tea only to grimace when she took a sip. After all that she had forgotten to put the teabag in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small update for a reason, the next chapter will be long and focusing on the Bryansk Mission. I could of put the two chapters together but i felt it better this way, looking forward to writing some action scenes again!


End file.
